You're The Only Reason
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Sequel to Careless Whisper. Collection of random events following the end of CW in Tom's POV.
1. Prolouge

******Sorry this took so long. School started and I thought I posted it, but apparently not.**

It's insane how hetic life has been since our first trip to Atlanta. On the flight home, I wrote another potential song...

_"Whats it about? Huh? Tommy! Tell me! Pwease!" Dougie'd been pestering me ever since I picked up the pen to start writing._

_"What else would it be about, mate; Shannon." Danny said, matter-of-fact-ly, after slapping Dougie across the back of his head._

_"Ugh, please, stop talking." Harry complained, putting the mini pillow over his face as he slammed his body back against the chair. I looked at him, amused, then when I turned back around my copybook was in Dougies hands._

_"DUDE!" I yelled, reaching out for it as he pulled it farther away. He grinned and finally handed it back after reading it._

_"How does it go?" He asked. I smiled._

_"Today is a winding road thats taking me to places that I never thought I'd go. I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes, I want a simple explination for what I'm feeling inside." I sang softly, then stopped to take a deep breath. "You're voice was the soundtrack of my summer, did you know you're not like any other, you'll always be my thunder." I finished, smiling._

_"'You're not like any other'? Mate, you had like... one girlfriend before Shannon and you were to upset to get another one after her." Harry shot, hitting me with his pillow. I ripped it off him and hit him with it._

_"Go back to sleep." I shot back._

Anyway, we did the press confrence about Carsyn and got a mixed reaction from the fans. Some of them constantly posting on twitter asking for a better picture of her, others asking me why it wasn't weird for me to have a kid with Harry's sister, and some we're calling Shannon a slut or whore (but Harry and I always seemed to catch those and set them straight). Kathy, Vicky, Sam, and Jazzie couldn't wait to see Shannon again and meet Carsyn. Vicky espically liked Cars for the way she treated Danny before she had even met her.

We took a day off from the studio to get off Atlanta time, then worked with Taio Cruz on two songs, and then before I knew it, Dallas was texting me the time their plane was landing. I gathered all the guys up and we kidnapped Tommy's minivan from him, then headed to the airport.

_"Mommy, where's daddy?" I heard after a few minutes of searching. I smiled and nudged Harry, then pointed in the direction of the girls and Dallas. He smiled back and adjusted his sunglasses. I pulled the strings tighter on my hood and pushed my glasses back. Dougie and Danny caught on and they both pulled their baceball caps lower and pushed their glasses on. _

_"I don't know, love." Shannon answered Carsyn's question, sounding slightly irritated believing I was late._

_"You best get used to your dad being late. Last time he was supposed to pick me up from the airport he was two hours late. And you're Uncle Harry didn't even call to ask where I was." Kayla said. Dallas and Kolbie groabed and Jessa took a seat on the floor leaning against the wall._

_"Might as well get comfortable then." Jessa shrugged before pulling her iPod out. I walked up behind Shannon and wrapped my arms around her waist, glaring at Kayla. Shannon stiffened and was about to turn so I hurried up and got my comment out before I got slapped._

_"I appoligized for that. I was in the stuido." I said. She smiled at me and Shannon turned to hug me._

_"I was with him in the studio. I didn't forget about you." Harry defended, hugging Kayla._

_"DADDY!" Carsyn yelled, jumping onto my leg, trying to climb up me._

_"C'mere, monkey." I laughed and picked her up with one arm, leaving my other around Shannon._

Shannon, Carsyn, and -of course- Draco offically moved in almost two weeks later when the last of their things was finally delivered via mail. Durring those two weeks, I only got to see Shannon and Carsyn a little bit more than I saw them while we were working with Taio and they were in America. We were filming for Nowhere Left To Run, then the Party Girl music video, and then we had a radio tour, and we were also finishing the album. I was hardly home, but now thats all over. Right now feels like a storybook/movie moment, were sitting in the living room watching the movie _Hook._ Carsyn is sleeping on the floor, using Draco's side as a makeshift pillow, and me and Shannon are laying on the sofa. Tomorrow, I leave for a mini tour for three weeks. Carsyn isn't very happy, but Shannon thinks shes too young to come along on tour, so their staying home. But this is our life now, and I woudn't have it anyother way.

* * *

**Prolouge:**


	2. Lost In This Moment

I AM SO SORRY! God I fail so epically! I'll post two chapters to make up how long this has taken. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

_Two years later_

I gulped as Kayla made her way down the isle, laughing quietly at something Harry had mumbled as they walked down together. When they got infront of me, Kayla smiled at me then walked to where she was to stand and Harry walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You alright, mate? You look like you're gonna die." He whispered, letting of my shoulder. I gulped again and nodded slightly.

Yeah, the one time I want to be calm, Im nervous as hell. I've preformed infrontof thousands of screaming people, but when I'm standing infront of my family and people I've known for a long time, my throat burns because of how dry my mouth is and my palms are sweaty. I wiped them on my pants for the millionth time in 5 minutes, then the preacher walked closer to me and the music changed to Here Comes the Bride. My heart started racing as I slowly turned and a huge, geeky smile broke out on my face when I saw her, linked to her fathers side. She was wearing a corset dress that fit her perfectly, but it wasn't insanely long at the end like most are. It came down to her ankles but revealed her white converse. I smiled and shook my head slightly, she insisted that everyone where converse that matched their dresses/suits. Us guys were wearing black hightops and the girls were wearing dark green lowtops that match the bow on their black dresses. The preacher put his hand on my shoulder.

"She looks lovely, son." He said, softly. I smiled at him, then looked back at Shannon and nodded.

"Always does." I replied, then Shannon and Christopher stopped infront of me and I walked down to them. She kissed his cheek and he hugged her slightly, then handed me her hand. I smiled at him.

"Keep her out of trouble, Fletcher." He said. I smiled wider and nodded, then turned to Shannon and pecked her cheek, before helping her up to stand infront of Kayla. She handed Kayla her flowers and I didnt let go of her hand as the preacher started talking. She turned and looked at me and I smiled, which made her smile. I kinda tuned the preacher out and just looked into Shannons eyes.

"...never take her for granted, and stand beside her, at her best or her worst." Sounded and pulled me back into reality as I blinked out of my trance and glanced at everyone, regretting it immediatly. I forgot what I was supposed to say.

"Um... today infront of... um.." I winced, blushing like crazy. Almost everyone let out a slight laugh and I shrugged at Shannon who was smiling at me, amused. Harry leaned up behind me.

"Today infront of both our families, I join our lives. I take you as my wife." He whispered and I repeated what he said outloud, to which everyone who noticed laughed. The preacher said pretty much the same thing to Shannon and she smiled at him before looking back at me.

"Today infront of both our families, I join our lives. I take you as my husband." She said perfectly, then stuck her tongue out at me playfully. Harry caught it and laughed, but no one else saw. I stopped listening to the preacher again. I knew it wasnt a good idea, but I couldn't help but be distraced. I ran my thumb across Shannons left hand, so used to twirling the engagment ring around, but it wasnt there. It was really weird. I snapped back just in time to say I Do, then Shannon said I Do.

"Take this ring and place it on her finger, repeating after me." He said, taking one of the rings from the pillow Shannon's cousin Jacob carried up in the procession. I took the ring and held onto Shannons left hand.

"Dont screw up." She whispered. I laughed slightly.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I got out before Dougie started giggling at the use of 'thee'. I rolled my eyes and heard the thud of Danny slapping him across the back of his head and I sighed and shook my head before finishing. "I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am, I give you. All that I own is yours." I said, then slipped the ring on her finger. Shannon took the ring and recired the same thing, slipping my ring onto my finger. I heard sniffles and both of us glanced out to see our moms hugging eachother, sitting infront of Danny and Dougies moms, all four of them bawling their eyes out. I laughed a little, then looked back at Shannon with a sideways grin, which made her laugh.

"Thomas, Shannon, you're vows may have only taken moments to speak, but they will be acted on until your last breath. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said, this time I heard him loud and clear. I leaned in to Shannon and kissed her lightly. She smiled as I broke off and we turned to face everyone. I felt a whole lot more confidant now as I wrapped my arm around Shannons waist and looked around at Carsyn who was smiling at us. I winked at her and then turned around to look at Shannon, who had also glanced at Carsyn but was now looking back at me.

"Off we go." I smiled, taking a deep breath. She smiled back and nodded, then we set off down the isle. When we got to the end, I pulled her into me again and kissed her again, deeper this time. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck before all the guys started to wolf-whistle. I broke off and she smiled at me.

"I love you." She whispered. I grinned.

"I love you more."

* * *

We were sitting at the long table in our reception hall, listening to our fourth speach of the night. It was originally only supposed to be Harry and Kayla giving speaches, but Dougie and Danny decided they were going to as well. Luckily, this was the last speach. Sadly, Danny was the one saying it and he was pretty buzzed already, so he was slurring slightly and it doesnt help his accent. Although all the speaches made everyone smile, Dannys got the best reaction from everyone because he laughed at himself, and his laugh is contagious. When he finished, he walked back to his seat next to Harry, and everyone at our long table stood, holding their champagine glasses in the air.

"To Shannon and Tom!" They said, sounding rehearsed, although this had not been part of the rehersals. Everyone in the hall echo'ed them, then Carries friend Mike started talking over his microphone. Carrie had convinced us to hire him as our DJ, as he's become pretty good friends with all of us and Carsyn loves him to bits because of how goofy he is.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher haven't had their first dance yet..." He said, then held his hand out off his stage and pulled Carsyn up. "And this song goes out espically to them!" He finished before handing Carsyn a headset. Whenever he was a DJ at a party we were at, he let her mess around with the soundsystem for a while, which is what I guess hes doing now.

"Well... get up already, I'm not waiting all day for you two." Carsyn said into Mikes microphone. Everyone laughed and I stood and held my hand out for Shannon before leading her to the dance floor infront of the DJ booth. "What song are we dancing to, love?" I asked, taking hold of one of Shannons hands, letting my other hand land on her waist as she put her arm around my torso. Carsyn grinned, then pressed a button. A soft guitar tune played out and Shannon laughed as we started to dance, then Taylor Swifts voice rang though the speakers. I smiled at Shannon, then she started singing.

_"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier."_ She sang softly. I smiled and leaned closer to her as she rested her head on my chest. When we finished, everyone cheered and clapped, and I kissed Shannon again before letting go of her and taking Mikes headset from him, and stood behind Carsyn.

"Christopher, Shannon wants to dance with you." I said into the mic. He stood and joined Shannon on the dance floor, standing awkwardly. I laughed, knowing how much he hates dancing, then turned on 'I loved her first' by Heartland. He held his arms out and Shann wrapped hers around his neck, his wrapping around her torso as they rocked back and forth to the song. He kissed her forehead as the song ended, and she kissed his cheek, then they both left the dancefloor and went back to their chairs. I leaned in and whispered to Mike, then turned around. "Momma, come here for a minute." I said, taking off the headset and handing it back to Mike before climbing off the stand. Mom met me halfway.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, slightly worried. I shook my head.

"Just wanted to dance with you." I answered. She smiled and started to tear up agian and I laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly. Mike turned on 'Perfect Fan' by the Backstreet Boys, which made her cry even more. When the song ended, she grabed both sides of my face, squished them together, and kissed my cheek. I laughed and hugged her tightly, then walked her back to her seat beside dad, before joining Shannon again.

Progressively thoughout the party, more and more clothes seemed to strip off. Shannon had gotten changed into a white sundress and had taken off her shoes, all the bridesmaids had lost their shoes, and I had taken off my tux jacket and rolled the sleves on my dress shirt up, loosened the tie, and unbuttoned it a few times. Kolbie was wearing Dannys tie as he'd taken it off and thrown it ealier, and he had his jacket off and his dress shirt unbuttoned completely revealing his beater. Kayla was wearing Harrys jacket and he had his shirt unbuttoned all the way, with his tie laying over his beater. Dougie had taken off both his jacket and his dress shirt before the end of the night and walked around in his beater for a while, before Jessa scolded him. Then he put his jacket back on and Jessa confiscated his dress shirt, claiming it was warm and she was cold. Carsyn was the only one who hadn't taken anything off all night.

"Dad, I'm tired." She whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder as the girls and Danny danced to 'Its Raining Men'. I wrapped my arm around her and played with one of the curls she had done earlier.

"Me too, baby. It's almost time to call it quits, then you get to go to Uncle Harry and Aunt Kayla's." I said, as Shannon and I are leaving on our honeymoon in Greece tomorrow morning. Carsyn looked up at me, confused slightly.

"Uncle Harry told me I was going to Aunt Kolbie and Uncle Dannys." She said. I laughed.

"Uncle Harry likes to pick on you. Don't pay attention to him." I said. She sighed, relieved.

"Thank God. I dont wanna go with Uncle Dan. He's had a little too much to drink again.." She trialed off, sounding much older than six. I laughed and kissed the top of her head as Kayla walked over from the dance floor and talked to Harry, then they walked over to us, holding hands. They'd gotten married last year, Harry proposed when we got home from our first world tour. I was glad he finally did it, as I was tired of hearing him the entire tour contimplating how to do it. His plans of being really romantic went down the toilet when she picked us up at the airport, because he blurted it out right then and there. Luckly, he had the ring with him and she accepted.

"We're gonna get going, you coming Cars?" Kayla asked. Carsyn nodded, glaring at Harry who laughed slightly. Carsyn ran out and kissed Shannon goodbye, then ran back over to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you daddy. See you next week." She said, then jumped off my lap and grabbed onto Kayla's hand.


	3. Two Pink Lines

I woke up and glanced at the clock._ 8:34 am_. I groaned, rubbing my eyes with one arm. I looked to my right and Shannon was still curled up into my side. I smiled and kissed her forehead gently, then pushed a stray hair out of her face. She opened her eyes slightly, then cloed them again and groaned, cuddling into my chest.

"What time is it?" She grumbled.

"8:35." I answered which made her groan again. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her, rubbing her back slightly. "Feel any better today?" I asked. She hasn't been feeling good the past few days and has spent most of her time in the bathroom throwing her guts up. I have no idea what shes got in there to throw up, she hasnt eaten much.

"I don't know, I'm not awake yet." She mumbled in responce. I laughed and kissed her neck softly up to her ear, then I followed her jawline and stopped on her cheek. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me away, then jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I sighed and winced as she started retching, then got up and followed her into the bathroom. I pulled her hair back away from her face and put it into a loose ponytail holder, then grabed a washcloth and wet it in the sink. I knelt down next to her and rubbed her back, then she leaned back and sat against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. I handed her the rag and she put it over her eyes.

"Do you want help up?" I asked, standing up.

"No." She said roughly. I sighed and turned around.

"I'm going to get changed. Are you okay?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at her. She gave me a thumbs up and I left, closing the bathroom door for her. I snuck out of the bedroom and made my way down to Carsyns room. I pushed her door open and she was hidden under the pillows and blankets. I smiled and walked over to the bed and started pulling pillows off the bed in search for her hair. After about four pillow I finally found her arm, so I shook it lightly. "Carsyn, baby, its time to get up." I said quietly. She moved and the pillows that we covering her still fell off to the side.

"But I dont have school today." She grumbled. I laughed.

"I know, but you're coming to the studio with me." I explained. She smiled a little then sat up and started stretching.

"Is mommy coming?" She asked. I frowned and shook my head.

"No, Cars. Your mum still doesnt feel good." I answered and she sighed.

"Okay. Whose gonna be at the studio, then?" She asked, climbing out of the bed.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Danny, Uncle Dougie, and maybe Uncle Fletch?" I shrugged. She grinned and ran over to her dresser and started pulling clothes out. I laughed and left, going back into the master bedroom. When I got in there, Shannon was laying on the bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray beater out. "Are you gonna be alright if me and Cars leave?" I asked. She sat up and took the rag off her face, looking at me oddly.

"Wheres Cars going? Its Saturday." She said in a scratchy voice before pulling a face and falling back against the bed throwing the rag over her eyes.

"I'm taking Cars to the studio." I answered. She scoffed.

"The guys will just love that." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes, pulling my jeans on over my boxers. Once I had them on, I took the beater I slept in off and went on a hunt for my belt.

"They will. Any idea where my belt is?" I asked, opening the closet.

"Which one?" She asked in responce.

"Batman." I answered, moving shoes and dresses around before frowing. It obviously wasnt in here.

"Kolbie stole it." She answered. I groaned.

"Why does she steal all my favorite things? How about my black and green stud belt?" I asked, turning around to face her. A small smile apperared on her face this time. "You have it hidden, dont you?" I asked. She gave me a tumbs up. "Ugh. I'm gonna have to tell Felton to stop making my wife love him." I said. She laughed a little, then groaned and held her stomach. "Maybe I should stay home.. or take you to the doctors. It's been a few days and you're not getting better, maybe its serious, Shann." I said softly, walking over to sit next to her. I took hold of her hand and she sighed, moving the rag off her face to look at me.

"Its evident that you weren't around durring my..." She stopped talking for a minute, then smiled slightly. "... my morning sickness." She said, sounding accomplished. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay?" I asked. She just smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Nevermind. Just go. We'll talk later when you get home." She said, pushing me off the bed. I frowned at her but grabbed my shirt and threw it over my head.

"Seriously, I need a belt. I've gotta have at least one." I said, wandering around the room. I finally found one underneath my dresses. "Result!" I yelled, pulling it out and putting it on.

"You're such an odd man." Shannon laughed. I laughed back as I wandered to the closet and slipped on a pair of converse before walking back over to her.

"I love you babe." I said softly, kissing her forehead. She put her hands on my chest, pushing me away.

"Stay away from me. If I'm sick and its contagious, the guys will kill me." She said. I scrunched my forehead together even though she couldnt see me.

"Four days of straight puking and you're saying _if _your sick? Love, you passed _if _after 24 hours." I laughed lightly.

"Sush. Go to your studio. I'm calling Kolbie, Jessa, and Kayla so you dont have to worry about me dying alone while your gone." She said as I started towards the door.

"Great. Now I have to worry about you dying with Jessa and Kolbie while Kayla watches and laughs, then defends herself with 'I told them it was a stupid idea'." I said. She laughed and I went downstairs to find Carsyn was fully dressed waiting infront of the door for me. I laughed. "Eager much?" I laughed. She smiled and nodded. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following me. I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, then turned around to see a very angry six year old. I smiled at her and walked around her to the counter.

"I am going to sit her and have some milk and wait for Dougie to call saying he's ready to go." I answered, seeing as Dougie'd had gotten pretty drunk at the studio last night so I drove him home, and he currently had no car. She frowned.

"But Uncle Dougie lives next door. Cant we just go over there? Hes probably still sleeping." She said. I laughed and shook my head again.

"Not for long, mommys calling Jessa to come over and Jessa will force him out of bed." I said. She frowned and pulled herself up on the seat next to me.

"How come mommy can have her friends over when shes sick but I cant?" She complained. I laughed and opened the milk carton, then took a swig out of it, only to get glared at. "I'm telling mommy." She said. I frowned and put the carton down.

"You tell mum, you're grounded." I said. She pouted.

"Fine." She sighed. I smiled, then wondered how much longer she'll be scared of being grounded. I shook my head, then my phone went off on the counter. Carsyn beat me to grabbing it and hopped off the chair next to me and ran to the door way. "Uncle Dougie says 'I'm outside, bitch'." She read, then giggled. I groaned and jumped off the chair, put the milk into the fridge, then I ran over to Carsyn and grabbed my phone from her.

"Dont _ever_ say anything Uncle Dougie says again. Espically around you're mother. Its bad. Santa wont come if you do." I said. She frowned and nodded, then we got in the car with Dougie.

Harry and Fletch occupied Carsyn while me and Danny were laying down vocals. I was currently watching Danny record, drinking a coffee, and Carsyn walked over to me.

"What's this song called Daddy?" She asked, crawling onto my lap as Danny sang away.

"This ones called Everything I Ask For." I answered. She nodded, then proceeded to watch Danny sing. After a while, his voice cracked and he stopped.

"God dammit!" He groaned, taking the head phones off and storming out of the booth. He collapsed onto the sofa and threw his arm over his eyes, then screamed, but nothing really came out. "It hurts so much." He complained, roughly. Carsyn giggled.

"You're voice sounds funny." She mused. He lifted his head and smiled at her a little, then groaned again.

"My God, it hurts." He complained, sitting up and rubbing his neck. Dougie walked in with a tray of starbucks in his hands, then put it down on the table and handed one to Danny. "You. Are. Amazing. I love you, Dougie." He said, pretty much chugging the coffee. Dougie looked at me.

"How you doin, mate?" He asked, as I'd been in Dannys position about an hour ago. I smiled and held my cup up.

"I'm good for now." I said, then...

_I'm in trouble, I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this girl. Shes got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl. _

I looked around for where I'd thrown my phone and then Danny threw it at me. I smiled at him and answered it.

"You okay, Shann?" I asked, worried. Carsyn looked just as worried as I was.

_"I'm fine just..."_ She trialed off, then sighed. _"When do you get home?"_ She asked. I looked at the clock, it was just about time for us to finish.

"I can leave now if you need me too. I finished my vocals. Are you sure everythings okay, you sound worried?" I asked. She scoffed slightly.

_"Everythings fine, Tom." _She sighed. _"Don't you dare rush to get home, alright? Come home when you're done and we'll talk." _She said. I frowned.

"You keep saying that, 'we'll talk'. Should I be scared of what that means? Is it good talk or bad talk?" I asked and Harry laughed quietly.

_"Just get back to work. I'll talk to you later."_ She said, then hung up. I frowned and closed the phone and looked at Carsyn.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, worried. I shook my head.

"Nothing..." I said, then looked at the guys. "Is it cool if..." I started, but Danny held his hand up.

"Dude, just go." He laughed. I smiled and picked Carsyn up.

"I'll see you guys later, alright?" I said. They all nodded and waved, and I walked out to the car and put Carsyn into her car seat. I drove home, probably breaking loads of speed limits. All I could think of was that Shannon needed to go to the hospital and was being her typical stuborn self and wouldn't admit it to let the girls take her.

When we got into the drive way, Kolbie and Kaylas cars were still outfront. That threw me off slightly, but I parked and got Carsyn out, then headed inside. I walked in with Carsyn on my hip and everyone was sitting in the living room talking until they saw me, then they stopped dead on.

"Hi?" I asked, putting Carsyn down. "Go up to your room and play, alright?" I said. She nodded and ran upstairs, then I walked over to where Shannon was standing and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked around me at Kayla, Jessa, and Kolbie, then smiled and nodded.

"I think its time for us to leave..." Kolbie trailed off. "Call me later Shann. Bye dork." She said. I turned and stuck my tongue out at her, then she laughed and looked at Kayla.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get Harry and grab a bite to eat, I'm starved. Can't eat around her." She said. "Three way me in on that phone call." She winked, then Jessa stood and followed them to the door.

"Four way me and I gotta take the dogs out anyway." She said, then they left. I looked back at Shann, confused.

"They left. Without being chased and/or bribed out. Somethings seriously wrong here, what is it?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled and pulled away from me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into our bedroom, then she let go of me and went into the bathroom. "Are you getting sick again? Shann, seriously, let me at least take you to the doctor." I said. She walked back out with her hands behind her back.

"No need, I know whats wrong." She said, smiling. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it, then?" I asked. She smiled and held something in front of my face. I looked at it oddly, then looked at the two pink lines and I'm almost positive my heart skipped a beat. "Shann..." I trailed off, smiling at her. She put the stick down from infront of me and nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She confirmed my thoughts and I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. I picked her up and spun her around once and she laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put her down and kissed her deeply. When I broke off, she grinned at me. "You're excited?" She asked, amused.

"Of course I'm excited! I get to be a dad! This time for real!" I explained and she laughed.

"Oh yeah, becuase seeing the birth, diapers, non stop crying, and lack of sleep is so much fun." She said sarcastically. I smiled and kissed her again.

"I dont care what you say, I cant wait." I breathed when we broke off. Then Carsyn walked in and looked at us.

"Why was daddy yelling?" She asked, taking a seat on our bed. Shannon smiled and let go of me and sat down next to her, so I sat down on her other side and we both wrapped our arms around her back.

"Daddy's a little over excited." Shann said, smiling at me. Carsyn rolled her eyes.

"I got that much. Why?" She asked, looking up at Shannon.

"Because, honey... well, you're gonna have a little brother or sister." Shannon explained. Carsyn thought about that for a few minutes, then looked up at me, then Shannon.

"So I'm gonna have a little sister?" She asked, smiling. Shannon luaghed and nodded.

"Or brother." I said. She pushed herself off the bed and ran out of the room.

"I'M GONNA HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!" She exclaimed, running towards her room.


	4. Walk Of Shame

****

**You're NOT allowed to hate me after this chapter. Please? ****It works in the story. Plus, it was my best friends idea. Not mine. I just couldnt get it out of my head after he mentioned it. ****This chapter is complete fiction, obviously. I don't believe Tom would do anything like this. Ever. In a million years. I'm sorry before hand. ****Just dont hate me, please?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Walk Of Shame**

Harry threatend to kill me when he found out about Shannon being pregnant, but I've come to find thats normal among Judds. Both Shannon and Harry threatened my life many times durring those few months. Shann went into labor two months early, but everything ended up being fine and they were allowed to leave within a week. Much to my dismay, Shann insisted on naming our son Thomas Micheal Jr, who we've come to call TJ.

I smiled and grabbed my lyric book and a pen, then started to write down lyrics... then TJ started crying, again. I closed the book and got up, then threw the book and pen onto my desk and ran my hands though my hair. Addapting to having a baby in the house hasnt exactly come easily to me. Carsyn wasn't happy at first because the baby turned out to be a boy, but Kayla recently found out shes 4 months along with a baby girl, so Carsyn got over TJ pretty quickly. Shannons addapted well, the only thing she doesnt like is getting up in the middle of the night, so I usually get stuck with that.

_I _on the other hand, have not addapted to any of this. The _aww _factor wore off on about the second day of him being home. Everytime I started to write a song, he'd start crying and I'd either have to go get him, or I'd just loose the song in general. The labels made it evident that their not very happy about that.

"Shann, could you do something about him?" I yelled, pulling at the end of my hair. After a few minutes, I hadn't heard Shannon go into his room, so I walked down and picked him up out of his crib. "Shh, its okay TJ." I whispered, soothingly, but of course it didn't help. I sighed and went on a mission looking for Shannon. When I found her, she was sititng in the kitchen with Carsyn. She looked up at us and saw the look on my face and ran over to us, taking TJ from me. He stopped crying almost instantly.

"Sorry, I was helping Cars with her homework. How long was he crying for?" She asked, rubbing his back. I took a deep breath and looked at Carsyn, then into the dining room.

"Long enough. Can I talk to you? In there?" I asked. She nodded and Carsyn got back to her work as we walked into the dining room. Once I was sure we were out of her earshot, I turned to Shannon. "I think maybe we've got too much on our plate right now." She raised her eyebrow and moved TJ to her other shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. I sighed and leaned against the wall, facing it. I thought for a minute, then turned around and faced her.

"I... I dont know anymore, Shann." I mumbled, then slid down the wall and hugged my knees to my chest. "Maybe TJ is too much for us right now." I answered, quietly, but I know she heard me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, raising her voice. I snapped my head towards the kitchen to make sure Carsyn wasn't trying to listen, and Shannon lowered her voice. "What are you saying?" She asked, calmer.

"I'm saying that the studio is going to drop us if I dont come up with a song by tomorrow. I haven't written a song in nearly 8 months! I can't even edit songs, I dont have any time to. Carsyns grades dropped dramatically since TJs been home. Maybe we can't handle this." I explained, running my hands though my hair, avoiding eye contact with her.

"You did better without Universal then you ever did with them! Let them drop you, go back to using Super! Carsyns grades dropped becasue _you _used to study with her constantly. Now, you barely come out of you're music room. What are you suggesting?" Shannon asked, but sounded like she already knew where I was going with this conversation. I looked up at her and her face dropped. "No. No! You're not taking him away from me! You can go to hell!" She yelled. I glared at her and jumped up to my feet.

"Shann, I'm just trying to do whats best for my family!" I yelled, then sighed and rubbed my temples. "You know I love him, hes my son. I'm just _not _cut out to be a dad." I said, quieter. She frowned.

"You're perfectly fine with Carsyn." She said, spitefully. I rolled my eyes.

"Carsyn is seven! She doesnt cry every time her binky falls out of her mouth or everytime she wants her mum. We dont have to change her diapers. I know I missed that, but I cant handle it." I said. Shannon glared at me.

"We are _not _putting TJ up for addoption. You're out of your mind." She said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shann, if its for the best then maybe we should.." I sighed, already tired of this fight.

"Get out." She said. I opened my eyes and glared at her. "You heard me. Get out." She said, more sternly.

"It's my fucking house!" I yelled, irritated. Her eyes narrowed.

"I have Carsyn, TJ, and Draco. If you arent out of this house in fifteen minutes, Draco will be set loose." She said.

"Whatever. This isnt fucking worth it." I shook my head and walked into the foyer and grabbed my eyes, wallet, and my jacket, before I felt something grab onto my jacket. "WHAT?" I asked, turning around expecting to see Shannon. Instead, Carsyn was looking at me, confused and scared. I knelt down infront of her. "I'm sorry. Whats wrong, baby?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"Why were you and mommy fighting?" She asked quietly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Adult stuff." I answered. She sighed.

"Why is mommy crying?" she asked. I sighed and closed my eyes before shaking my head.

"Dont worry about it. I have to go now." I said, looking behind her where Shannon was standing, rubbing her eye with one hand, holding TJ with the other.

"When are you coming back?" Carsyn asked, worried.

"I dont know, maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. Dont worry, it's nothing for you to worry about." I said. She frowned and nodded. I turned around and opened the door, then Carsyn latched herself around my legs and I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes.

"I love you Daddy." She said quietly. I rubbed her head, messing her haif slightly, afraid to hug her. If I hug her, I might not be able to leave, and I need to right now.

"I love you too, Cars. Go finish your homework." I said, then she let go of me, I walked to my car, and drove off without looking back.

Obviously going to Dougies was out og the question, as he lived next door, and thats the first place Harry would come after me at. And it was obvious that going to Harrys was a death wish, so I decided on Danny and Kolbies. It was far enough away, and even though I knew I couldn't stay there long, I could always talk Danny into going to a bar near his house. I parked in his drive way and then walked up to the door and tried the doorknob. Like I thought, it was open, so I walked in to see Danny and Kolbie cuddling on the sofa watching a movie or something. Danny looked bored to death and when he saw me he smiled.

"Mate!" He laughed. Kolbie looked up and smiled, then frowned at me.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Is it cool if I steal your boyfriend for a few hours?" I asked. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She said. Danny smiled and kissed her forehead, then ran upstairs and Kolbie straighted up, then patted where Danny had been sitting. I sighed and sat down next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "Seriously, Tom, whats wrong?" She asked, rubbing my arm a little. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing. I dont want to talk about it." I said. She sighed and nodded, then was quiet for a minute.

"Can you just answer one question?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. "Why are your eyes bloodshot and glossy?" She asked. I bit my lip and rubbed my eyes, then sighed.

"Because I was crying." I answered, quietly. She rubbed my arm again, then Danny came downstairs.

"Mate, I thought you were looking for a dudes night, not a chick flick fest." He said, smiling. I laughed slightly and got up then we got into my car and I drove via Dannys directions to the nearest pub.

After about 7 Guinness', I could hardly even see straight. I'd gotten Danny just as drunk as I was, just so he couldn't try to stop me from continuing.

"Mate, we should find girls to dance with. Look at all those hot girls!" Danny slurred, but given my state, I understood him loud and clear.

"Danny, you have a girlfriend." I laughed, then hiccupped and raised my bottle to my mouth, only to find it was empty. I frowned and put the bottle back down then looked at Danny, who did the same as me. "Need more?" I asked. He frowned and nodded. "To the bar we go!" I laughed, linking arms with him and heading towards the bar. When we got there, the bartender leaned towards us.

"Dan, don't you think you've gotten Tom drunk enough?" She asked and I wondered for a minute how she knew our names, but then I remembered I've probably been here before with Dan many times.

"Immm not the one drinkin' tonight. Tommys the one gettin' wasssttteeedddd!" He slurred, laugheding as he threw his arm over my shoulder and pulling me into him, kissing my cheek.

"Whatever you say." She laughed as I pushed Danny away, making a face, then the room started to spin so I grabbed onto his arm and stumbled to the side, into someone.

"Shit!" I laughed, then looked up at the person. "Sorry!" I said, still laughing. At first, she turned around looking pissed then she smiled at me.

"Thats okay." She smiled. "Hey, um, do you want to dance?" She asked.

"YES! Yes he does!" Danny yelled, pushing me towards her. She laughed and took my hand and lead me out to the dance floor. Nothing wrong with dancing, right? She put her hands on my shoulders and I put my hands on her hips out of reflex and she started swaying and grinding on me. But its just dancing, so its okay, right?

"So, wheres your wife at?" The girl asked. I finched and she frowned and put her hand on my cheek. "Aww, touchy subject?" She asked. I didn't respond and started to look around for Danny, who had dissapperaed into a crowd of girls a while ago. I groaned inwardly and turned back to the girl I was dancing with, only to be pulled into a kiss. I froze and it felt like whatever intoxication was currently holding over me, faded away. I pushed her off me and glared at her.

"_Dont _do that. I'm married." I said, then someone grabbed my shoulder and I sighed, releaved. I turned, smiling.

"Thank you Dan. Lets-" It wasn't Dan and I was thrown off balance and had a huge pain in my cheek. I rubbed my cheek and growled, then looked up to see Harry glaring at me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact of another hit, but instead was pulled from where I had stumbled by my collar into the crowd. Harry grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled the two of us outside, then he pushed Danny away and me up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do?" He hissed, though gritted teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, suddendly feeling the after effects of the alcohol catching up with me, and I had to supress the feeling to throw up.

"I fucked up Haz." I mumbled. Harry pushed me against the wall harder.

"No shit you fucked up. You wanna know why I'm here? My _seven year old niece _called me, crying, saying that you and Shann faught and you left and Shann was crying in TJs room. So I went and talked to her and she told me that you want her to give TJ up, and how you dont love her anymore, and-" I cut him off.

"Of course I still lover her!" I yelled, pushing him off me slightly. His eyebrow raised slightly and I backed myself up against the wall again. "Harry, you dont know how insane its been at our hours. Carsyns barely passing her classes, TJ cries all the time, and I've been stressing to get a fucking single wrote so that we dont loose our jobs." I said, then put my hand on his chest. "Mate, back up unless you want to get barfed on." I said quietly, pushing him away. He backed up a little and Danny made his way over.

"Mate, why you pushin' Tom against the wall?" Danny asked, leaning on Harry. He rolled his eyes and pushed Danny away again. I looked up at Harry again and winced, holding my stomach

"I need to go talk to Shannon, but Dan and I cant exactly drive..." I trailed off. Harry nodded, then back me up against the wall again.

"You didnt let me finish. I saw you danicing and kissing that girl." He said, glaring at me. I looked at him then sighed and looked down.

"She kissed me. I know I shouldn't have even danced with her, like I said, I fucked up. And I really need to talk to your sister. And Danny needs a bed." I said, looking over at Danny who was hugging the wall with his eyes closed. Harry was looking at Danny too, then he sighed.

"I'm not done with you yet." He mumbled, pulling his keys out of his pocket and grabbed the back of Dannys shirt. "Come on, you." He mumbled, then we got into Harrys car and he drove Danny home first, then me back to me and Shanns house. He walked in with me and when we got inside he turned to me. "I made sure Carsyn was asleep before I came after you, and Shannon was in the dining room feeding TJ. I've got to get back to Kayla, she doesnt know whats up and shes worried I'm killing you. Carsyn knows to call me if anythings up, as does Shannon, and if she tries to kill you, dont call me because I wont stop her." He said, then patted my back and left.

I sighed and took my jacket off, then slipped out of my shoes and walked though the entire downstairs, not finding Shann anywhere. I went upstairs and Carsyn was standing in the bathroom doorway. She smiled at me.

"Hi Daddy." She said. I smiled then looked at my watch. Even though it was still a little blury, I knew it was after midnight. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to bed baby." I said. She smiled and nodded, then started towards her room but I stopped her. "Wait... where's your mom?" I asked. She pointed at TJs room and I sighed and nodded. "Thanks babe. Now, get back in bed." I said, scrunching my face up. She smiled and went into her room, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to TJs room and took a deep breath before I opened the door. Shannon was sitting in a rocking chair next to TJs crib, curled up in a little ball. If I didnt feel like complete shit, I would've smiled at how adorable it was. I walked over to her and put my hand on her knee. She opened her eyes slowly and when she saw me, she bit her lip and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I.." I started to talk, but she put her finger over my mouth and pulled me out of the room, down the hallway, and into our room. She shut the door behind us and turned around to me, then wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're not making this easy." I laughed slightly, even though I knew nothing was funny. Shannon did too, running her fingers though my hair and pulling at it slightly.

"I didn't think you were coming back." She whispered. I sighed and squeezed her torso, then kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. Everything that I said, I'm sorry. I didnt mean it, any of it. I was just stressed about the band, but you were right. We can make it was just Super. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I mumbled, squeezing her tightly nuzzling my head into her neck. She pulled away from the hug and put her hand on my cheek.

"Is that from Harry?" She asked, running her thumb over my cheek. I couldn't feel anything, but I'm sure it was probably red or purple by now.

"Yeah, probably. But I diserved it. Look, I have to tell you, I went and got Dan and we went to a pub and we got smashed and this girl danced with me and she... she kissed me." I said quietly. Shann frowned and I sighed. "It didn't mean anything, as soon as I processed what was going on, I stopped the kiss... I'm sorry." I said, looking into her eyes. She smiled slightly and put her hands on the back of my head, pulling my forehead down to hers.

"I forgive you." She breathed. I smiled and leaned down, pressing my lips to hers, but she quickly pused me off. "You reek and taste of alcohol. No kiss. But I forgive you." She said. I smiled and pulled her into me, hugging her tightly.

"I love you." I said. She laughed and hugged me back, just not quiet as tight.

"I love you too."

* * *

**McSteph: **First thing I thought of when it comes to Tom threatening a child- No santa. Thanks so much. You'll probably hate me after this, but in my defence, it was Christian(my best friend)'s idea, so I'm sorry about this! :(


	5. Ordinary Girl

**So I take it everyone hates me? Sorry :(**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ordinary Girl

Carsyn was sititng next to me with her phone in her hands, texting away. I checked the back mirrior; TJ and Jalynn were sitting in the back giggling to themselves and pulling faces at eachother.

"Who ya texting?" I asked, glancing at Cars. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Actually, I'm texting Aunt Carrie." She said, holding her phone out to show me my sisters phone number.

"Your such a dork." I laughed. She smiled, then went back to texting. We pulled up infront of our first stop and my and Carsyn got out of the car. I helped TJ out of the car while Cars helped Jalynn, and then we walked them up to the front door of the school.

"Thanks for the ride to school today Uncle Tom." Jalynn said when she let go of Carsyns hand. I smiled and knelt down infront of the spitting image of Kayla and hugged her softly.

"Anytime, babe." I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, then walked over and hugged Carsyn. TJ wrapped his arms around my neck too.

"Thanks dad." He smiled. I laughed and kissed his cheek, then ruffeled his hair before he ran over to Jalynn and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the school. Carsyn turned and looked at me, then sighed.

"Do I really have to go to school?" She asked. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her neck.

"Its only your first day, Cars! C'man, its your last year." I said, kissing her temple. She sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I dont wanna go to SY." She sighed, wrapping her arm around my waist as we walked back to the car.

"Why not? I thought you liked it there!" I said, confused. She'd always said she loved it at Sylvia. She'd done really well since we transfered her there, as well. All her grades came up, and she did really well in the singing, acting, and dancing classes. She was also in every play since her first year at Sylvia Young.

"I did. I do." She sighed and shook her head, then got in the car. I got in next to her and turned a little to face her.

"So if you like it, whats wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her leg. She sighed and looked up at me.

"Dad, everyone wants to be my friend because they wanna meet you and the guys or because they want to get signed to Super." She sighed. "I dont know who to trust! And then theres the girls who tell me that me and mum ruined your carrer and that you never wanted me... ugh!" She sighed, throwing herself back against the chair. I sighed and patted her leg.

"Well you tell the ones who wanna meet me and the boys that were old and wrinkly, tell the ones who want to get signed that McFLY is and will always be the only band signed to Super Records, and tell those girls to fuck off, they dont know anything about me, your mom, and apparently you. Problem solved." I said. She turned her head and looked at me skeptically. "Alright, maybe dont say old, wrinkly, or fuck, but find replacement words that have the same meaning. And maybe its best you dont tell them that were the only ones signed to Super." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why? Who are you signing?" She asked, confused. I smiled.

"Me and your mom and Fletch, well mostly Fletch, were talking and we were thinking about... maybe.. signing you." I said. She smiled slightly and bit her lip.

"Really?" She asked, looking up at me hopefully.

"Maybe." I said again. She smiled and picked her phone up. "Dont you dare tell Carrie." I said, laughing slightly. "She'll tell Shannon I told you." She sighed and put her phone down, then looked out the window as I started the car and drove towards SY.

"Daddy, why don't you like it when i hang out with Cam?" She asked, randomly. I frowned, remembering the first time I met Cameron. Its not necessarly him that I dont like, its his dad, Luke. Shannon liked him and they pretty much plotted against me to make me jealous, but I dont like him, hes too friendly with Shann, even now that we've been married for 9 years now. But recently, Lucky's relocated to Ireland and Camerons been living with Danny and his wife, who just happens to be Luckys sister, Kolbie.

"I like Cameron fine." I mumbled. She laughed.

"Bull shit." She said, turning to face me. "Your so obviously lying!" She laughed. I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Dont let your mom hear you say that. And I like him. I swear." I said. She stared at me. "Its not Cameron I dont like, its Lucky, you know that already." I said. She nodded, then sighed.

"Well could you try to be a little nicer around him? Luckys not with him whenever he comes over, Luckys still in Ireland. You have a spaz attack every time Uncle Danny brings him over." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, looking away from me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'll try, alright?" I suggested. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thanks Dad." She smiled, then we pulled up infront of school. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, then she pushed the door open and grabbed her bag before taking a deep breath.

"Love you, Cars." I said. She turned and smiled at me.

"Love you too, Dad." She smiled, then climbed out of the car and walked across the street. Two girls were on there way in and stopped when they saw her. I smiled as I watched her walk over to them and hug, then go inside talking. I sighed and drove back to our house and when I walked in, Shannon was sitting in the living room with a Starbucks cup in her hand. I walked up behind her and she looked up at me, so I kissed her lips upside down (spiderman moment!), then smiled at her.

"One way." I said, before starting to walk away.

"Theres one in the kitchen, stupid." She laughed. I smiled and went into the kitchen and grabbed the Starbucks cup that was sitting on the counter, then walked into the living room and sat down next to Shannon. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her, looking at This Morning. When a commercial came on, I decided to ask Shann aboutthe whole Cameron thing.

"Why does Carsyn think I hate Cameron?" I asked. She laughed and sat up, looking at me. "What?" I asked, confused. She laughed harder.

"Oh my god, your serious!" She said as she stopped laughing, then she covered her mouth. I made a face and she laughed slightly and put her hand on my shoulder. "Aww, baby, I'm sorry, I thought you were joking!" she said. I looked at her, waiting to her to answer. "Well, we could start with the fact that whenever hes around you glare at him like hes Lucifer himself. And then theres the fact that you point out how stupid some of the things he says are, and you tell him he looks like a crack addict, and you're pretty much rutheless on the poor kid." She explained. I frowned.

"I'm not that mean to him." I grumbled. She rolled her eyes. "Why does she want me to start being nice to him all of a sudden?" I asked. She smiled a little bit.

"Cameron asked her out yesterday." She answered. I put my cup down on the table next to the sofa and got up, grabbing my car keys. "Where do you think your going?" She asked, grabbing my arm before I got too far away from the sofa.

"I am going to Sylvia Young to pull Carsyn out of every class she has with him, bring her home and forbid her from seeing him, then going back to SY and pulling Cameron out of school, taking him back to Kolbie and Dannys, and murdering him." I answered, simply. She looked at me oddly.

"Tom, you're acting like I usually do. You should spend less time with me. Go on tour or something soon before you hurt someone." She said. I frowned and she rolled her eyes. "Look, you can't forbid Carsyn from seeing her best friend. Shes fifteen, what did you think, she'd stay your little girl forever?" Shann asked. My heart dropped and my eyes got wide.

"She will always be my little girl. No matter what." I said. Shannon sighed and hugged me.

"You have to let her grow up. Its not like Cam is her first boyfriend." She said. My eyes got wider.

"WHAT?" I asked. She laughed and covered her mouth.

"Whoops. Carsyn went out with a boy named Kade last year, but it wasnt for a long time. He made fun of Cameron on his first day, telling him that nobody wanted him which is why he lives with his aunt, so Carsyn dumped him." She explained. I frowned.

"She hasn't had her first kiss has she?" I asked, worried. Shannon opened her mouth but I shook my head. "Nevermind, dont answer that. Why wouldn't she just tell me about Cam asking her out?" I asked. Shannon looked at me.

"Because maybe you'd pull her out of all the classes she had with him, lock her in her bedroom, forbid her from seeing him, then kill him?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and she kissed my cheek. "Lighten up, babe. Shes growing up. You'll have to face the fact eventually. I know you weren't happy when she got boobs, but.." I stopped Shannon by covering her mouth and making a face.

"Ew. Please. Stop talking right now." I said. She laughed and nodded. "So I guess I'll be nice to him." I sighed.

Later that day

Carsyn walked in from school with a blonde girl next to her and Cameron behinds the two of them.

"Fondes my favorite! Thats the only class we have together other than homeroom, isnt it?" The girl asked, looking at Carsyn who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but his class is pretty epic. Hes my favorite too. Him and Mr. James are my favorites." Carsyn said. The girls jaw dropped.

"YOU HAVE MR. JAMES?" She asked. Carsyn smiled and nodded, then the girl pouted. "Hes so hot! I hate you!" Cameron looked at them both oddly.

"Dude, Mr. James is like 40." He pointed out. They both turned and looked at him oddly.

"No, Hes 26. He just got out of college." Carsyn said. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Syn. Hes still older than you." He said. I winced at the nickname he insisted on calling her, but bit my tongue instead of informing him her name is Carsyn or Cars.

"So are you, whats the big deal." She shot back. He shut his mouth and looked up at me, smiling slightly.

"Hey Uncle Tom." He said, nodding. I nodded back and Carsyn glared at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a Guinness out of the fridge, then back around to face them. The blonde smiled at me.

"Hi Mr. Fletcher. I'm Hailie Kowalski." She said, smiling. I nodded, twising the cap off the Guinness, then I froze and looked up at her, before my eyes got wide.

"Kowalski? Are you Alexander Kowalski's daughter?" I asked, swallowing hard. She grinned and nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah! My dad said he didn't think you'd remember him when I told him Carsyn was in my grade. I just never had a chance to get to know Cars until today." She said, smiling with a devilish glit in her eyes. I nodded, not really paying attention. I was thinking about how Alex used to touture me back at SY. At one point, he found out that Gio was the only girl I had kissed back then and he told everone, which made them all make fun of me. When I got into Busted, then got kicked out but still worked for them writing songs, he told everyone that I was kicked out because I was gay. And when he found out about McfLY, he told everyone that we didnt write our own songs and that Danny was my boyfriend because he had been living with us. Eventually, they all went into the living room and Shannon walked in with me, making fun of the expression on my face. I decided not to tell her who Hailie was.

Two Weeks Later

Carsyn was late coming home from school, but when she finally came in, she threw the door open, then slammed her behind her and threw her bag before running into the living room and jumping onto the sofa and sobbing away. I had been in the kitchen with TJ and Shannon and watched her come in, then I exchanged a look with Shannon.

"I'm not going. What if shes mad? She has my temper, I dont want to die." She said, holding her hands in the air. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room, kneeling down next to the sofa. I rubbed Cars back slightly

"Whats wrong, love?" I asked. She sat up and I sat down next to her, only to have her throw her arms around my neck and sob into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms aruond her and ran my fingers though her hair. "Cars, whats wrong baby?" I asked quietly, kissing the side of her head. She calmed down and pulled away to look at me.

"Hailie told everyone that I'm having Camerons baby, so everyone was calling me a slag." She cried. I stiffened and I'm almost positive my heart stopped. "Cameron and I haven't even kissed yet!" She yelled and I sighed, feeling so much better after hearing that come out of her mouth.

"Its in Hailies blood. Its nothing against you, her dad had it out for me. It's just because shes a Kowalski and your a Fletcher. Dont take it personally, dont let it get to you." I said, rubbing her back. "Come on, you've had some pretty harsh things written about you in magazines before." I said, thinking about one time when she was about 12, she was supposedly having an affiar with Dougie behind Jessas back because Dougie took her out to get McDonalds one afternoon. As crazy as it sounds, that was held over us for a while and almost every interview we did for a few months, we were asked about it. Then there was a time when Carsyn supposedly put Harry in the hospital, but Harry hadn't even been in the hospital for months before that, so none of us had any idea how that come came about. Still dont.

"Dad, thats different. Thats people who dont know me. This is people I have to face everyday. She told the teachers! Their sending me to guidance, dad!" She cried. I sighed and rubbed her back, trying to think of a way to make it better.

"I have a band meeting tomorrow and your mom has to go to a meeting at school for TJ, but I promise, I'll pick you up after school tomorrow and talk to the school about it." I said. She sighed.

"But then I still have to put up with everyone tomorrow! Can't I just not go to school tomorrow?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Cars, its your last year. You have to go weiter you want to or not. It wont be that bad. I'll get it sorted out, I promise. Maybe with a little luck, everyone will forget about it by tomorrow. A little luck can go along way. Dont worry about what people say." I said. She sighed and let go of me, so I let go of her.

"I'll be upstairs." She sighed, wiping her eyes and running upstairs. I sighed and looked into the kitchen at TJ and Shannon who were doing homework. Shannon glanced up at me, then nodded upstairs for me to follow after her. I sighed and walked upstairs, only to hear a guitar riff playing from Carsyns room. I stopped and sat down infront of her closed door, listening to it.

_"Don't get me wrong, I love who I am, I dont mean to be ungreatful, it probably sounds strange. I really love the role I play, the songs dad sings, but becuase of his fame the things seem so simple are suddendly so far out of reach, I wish that the could see that underneath I'm just an ordianry girl. Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored, I get scared, I feel ignored. I feel happy, I get silly, I choke on my own words. I make wishes, I have dreams and I still want to believe that anything could happen in this world for an ordinary girl." _She sang. I smiled, pulling my knees up to my chest as she continued to play the guitar riff. _"How are you, hello, goodbye, one day here, one day there, and again its time to go. Miss popular, always on the road, put my best foot forward so he can get on with the show." _She stumbled a bit, obviously she either hadn't finished the song or she was signing it off the top of her head, but she continued to play the riff. _"Get back on your feet when you stumble and fall. A little luck can go along way, so dont you worry about what people say, who knows where the wind may blow for an ordianry girl." _She sang. I smiled, she used what I said to her in a song. I stood up when she stopped playing and pushed her door open, leaning on the door frame. She didnt hear it open, so I said:

"Welcome to Super Records."

She jumped and turned to face me, confused. "What?" She asked. I smiled.

"You just most deffinatly got signed to super records. And thats going to be your first single." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and jumped off her bed, hugging me.

"I love you dad." She said. I hugged her back.

"I love you too Cars. Wadda ya say I blow off that meeting tomorrow and have things sorted out before you have to have class with everyone?" I suggested. She shook her head.

"Nahh. I've decided I dont care what they think of me. If their stupid enough to believe Hailie, then their not worth my time." She said. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Thats my girl."

* * *

**McSteph: **First thing I thought of when it comes to Tom threatening a child- No santa. Thanks so much. You'll probably hate me after this, but in my defence, it was Christian(my best friend)'s idea, so I'm sorry about this! :(


	6. Can't Be Tamed

**This ones kinda long.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Can't Be Tamed.

I paced around the living room for the millionth time while Shann sat on the sofa with the house phone in her lap, cell phone pressed to her ear, and her head in her hands. She sighed and dropped the phone and I stopped.

"Thats it. I'm going to look for her." I said. She looked up at me and my heart dropped when I saw the tears running down her face.

"You wouldn't even know where to start, Tom." She sighed. I closed my eyes and spun on my heel, then fell face first onto the sofa next to her.

"I've gotta try. I cant just sit here knowing that my little girl is out there somewhere possiably in alot of trouble. Theres no other reason for her not to answer her phone." I said, voice muffeled by the sofa.

"Dad, Uncle Dan wants to talk to you." TJ's voice said. I turned around to see TJ standing behind me with my cellphone in his hands, holding it towards me. I took it off him and checked to make sure it was Danny and not something TJ was trying to pull.

"Dan?" I asked, confused as to why Danny would be calling me at 2 am.

"Tom, please tell me that Cameron is over there." He said, worried. I slapped my forehead.

"I dont know why I didnt call you." I breathed and he groaned. "No, Camerons not here. Carsyns not there by any chance, is she?" I asked.

"No. God, he is so dead." Danny groaned again. "Alright, thats it. I'll be over in 15 minutes and we're going to find them." He said. I smiled slightly at how he was reacting like me, then he hung up so I closed my phone.

"What did he say?" Shann asked, looking conserned.

"He'll be over in 15, we're looking for them." I said, pushing my feet into a pair of sneakers, then I walked into the dining room and grabbed a hoodie and threw it on.

"So, when you kill Cars, I get to have her room, right?" TJ asked. I turned and glared at him and he held his hands in the air. "Shes not gonna use it if shes dead." He defended. I pointed at the stairs.

"Go to bed. Its past your bedtime." I said. He made a face.

"Dad, I'm eleven." He complained. I raised my eyebrow.

"Son, I'm thirty-seven. Get your ass to be before you're grounded." I said, pointing at the stairs. He sighed and walked upstairs slowly but didn't complain. Shannon glared at me. "I'm sorry. I know I'm always either really harsh or too easy on him but I can't help it right now I'll appoligize after I find Carsyn." I said. She sighed and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my hood down, grabbing a handful of my hair lightly.

"I know I dont have to ask you this, but please bring her home safe." She whispered. I nodded firmly, looking into her eyes.

"Thats the point of going after her. Cameron... I can't guarantee his safety, as Danny is also out to kill him. Wait, Cameron... didn't his band have their first gig at a pub tonight?" I asked, getting an idea as to where Cars and Cam are. Shannon shrugged.

"I dont know, Carsyn never asked if she could go." She said. I nodded, then thought as hard as I could. I'm almost positive that Cars said something about Camerons band playing a free gig at a pub in downtown London. I leaned down and kissed her softly, then she let go of my hair and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her lightly, then the front door opened and Kolbie walked in holding her and Dannys daugher, Dakota, who was about four (which we all found ironic because Danny was the last to have a kid; Jessa and Dougie have six year old twins, Harry and Kayla have Jalynn, and me and Shann have Carsyn and TJ).

"Dans out in the car." She said quietly from the door way. I nodded and kissed Shann one more time, then pulled out of her embrace then walked out to the car with Danny. When I got in, he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"Dan, I know your pissed, I am too, but lighten up before you either a) hurt yourself or b) break your car." I said, pulling the door shut behind me, then I leaned my head against the window as he started to drive away from my house. "Did Cam have a gig tonight?" I asked.

"What'd you mean?" He asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Doesn't he have some type of band now?" I asked. Danny nodded. "Did they have their first gig tonight?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno, Cameron doesnt tell me or Kolbs about that kinda stuff. He just tells us about Cars or whenever Lucky or Jake calls." He answered. I sighed and put my head back against the cool glass; it felt really good. I told him the name of the pub I thought they might be at, and he drove there. When we pulled up outfront, Harry was standing outfront with a girl, holding a cellphone to his ear. I frowned and pushed the door open before Danny stopped completely.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, walking over to Harry. He turned around and closed his phone.

"About fucking time." He grumbled. I raised my eyebrow and the girl tried to turn and go inside, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "OHHH NO YOU DONT! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled, pulling her back into him, wrapping his arms around her to restrain her. Danny eventually caught up with me after he legitimentally parked the car, then we walked over to Harry. "Do you not know how to answer your cell phone?" He asked, irritated. I pulled my phone out; 6 missed calls.

"Shit, sorry, it was on silent." I said. He rolled his eyes, then pushed the girl at me.

"Take her. I can't deal with that. Hes inside, come with me Dan." Harry said, then the two of them went inside. The girl turned around in my arms and my eyes got huge.

"CARSYN!" I asked, looking at my now very blonde daughter. Her naturally brown hair was now bleached almost completely white and she looked completely smashed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Hi, Daddy." She said happily, then stumbled even though we weren't moving. "Uncle Harry's mean." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're in alot of trouble." I said. She pouted.

"But I'm daddys princess!" She protested. I rolled my eyes.

"But your drunk and blonde. That warrents life grounding to me." I said. She stomped her feet, then Danny and Harry came back out with a very upset looking Cameron.

"Cam!" She cheered, letting go of me to throw her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back, but Danny pried them apart.

"Maybe its best if I drive her back to your house..." Harry suggested. I nodded and Danny and Cameron headed off to Dannys car and me and Carsyn followed Harry to his car.

"What did you do, love?" I sighed as Carsyn stumbled for about the fifth time on the way to the car.

"I was jus' having fun." She pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I hope it was worth it because you're never allowed to see the light of day. Ever. Again. Understood?" I asked as I helped her into the backseat, then sat next to her before pulling the door shut behind me. She laied out and put her head on my chest.

"Sorry daddy." She slurred out and I rolled my eyes again, but couldnt stop myself from running my fingers though her hair. "While I'm 'pollogizin, Imma tell you a secret." She said. That worried me because I was scared about what she was going to tell me. She sat up as straight as she could and cupped her hands over my ears, then leaned in towards me and said, very loudly might I add, "I gots a hugeeeee tattoo on my side." She said. I know for a fact that I pulled a cartoon moment becasue theres no way that my eyes didn't pop out of my head when she said that.

"You have a _what_?" I asked, looking at her skeptically. She smiled and pulled her shirt up on the right side, revealing a giant key. I frowned and pulled her shirt back down. "You're grounded. For life." I said, taking deep breaths, then she leaned her head back on my chest and fell asleep pretty quickly. When we got to our house, I shook her lightly but she didnt budge, so Harry opened the door for me and I carried her inside and put her on the sofa. Shannon and Kolbie both jumped up when I walked in with her.

"What happened?" Shannon asked. I turned and looked at Harry, but Shannon shook her head.

"We already know that one of Kaylas friends called Harry to find out if Carsyn was old enough to drink, why is she unconcious." Shannon said. I raised my eyebrow, then Kayla walked down the hallway with a Coke in her hand and waved at me. I smiled a little and waved back, but Harry rolled his eyes.

"Babe, its 3 am. Theres no need for caffine." He said. Kayla rolled her eyes in responce and I turned to Shannon.

"She fell asleep in Harrys car. Shes extreamly wasted, however, so tomorrow morning shall be fun. Once her hangover is over, shes dead." I said.

"Why is she blonde?" Kolbie asked, then looked up at me wide eyed. "Camerons not blonde, is he? He's not mine, I can't have Lucky kill me." She said. I shrugged.

"I dunno, hes in Dannys car." I said, then someone beeped outfront. "Thats Dan. I'm not puninishing her until tomorrow, so if you wanna bring him over since hes part of this, feel more than welcome." I said. Kolibe picked Dakota up off the loveseat gently, then walked over and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said. I nodded and she walked over and half-hugged Shannon, then Kayla, and stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"What did I do?" He asked, throwing his arms in the air. Kolbie, Kayla, and me all exchanged looks then smiled.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying Aye-Oh, got an echo!" We sang. Shannon slapped her forehead and Harry rolled his eyes. Danny beeped his horn again and Kolbie rolled her eyes.

"Bye guys. See ya's tomorrow." She said before leaving. I raised my eyes and turned to Shann.

"'Ya's'? By 'ya's' did she mean everyone?" I asked. Shann nodded and I raised my eyebrow again. "Harry and Kayla are coming over to watch Carsyn and Cameron get punished?" I asked. All three of their eyes looked at me like 'are you serious'. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Dude, tomorrow we're going to Manchester." Harry said. DAMMIT!

"SHIT!" I yelled, running my hands though my hair. "I forgot!" I groaned. Shann and Kayla laughed while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He mumbled. Kayla grinned.

"SHES OUTTA MY LEAGUE!" She yelled. I smiled at her and Harry and Shannon both rolled their eyes.

"Time to go, Kay." Harry shook his head, grabbing Kaylas arm and pulling the soda from her hand.

"Nooo!" She whined, reaching out for it. He shook his head so she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted. He shook his head again and she leaned in and kissed him. He slowly put his arms down at her waist and she grabbed the soda from his hand and broke off the kiss, then turned to me and Shannon. "Jalynns probably asleep in TJs room, so I'll just get her in the mroning, alright?" She asked. Shannon nodded and Harry groaned.

"Babe, give me the soda." He said. She smiled and skipped her way to the door, then out it. Harry turned to Shannon and glared at her.

"I hate you." He grumbled, then smiled. "Although, now you have Jalynn, so we have the house to ourselves." He grinned. I made a face.

"Alright, ew, thats enough out of you. Good bye, Harry." I said, pushing him out the door. He laughed, then I shut the door behind him and slid down it, sitting on the floor, looking over at Shannon. "What are we gonna do?" I asked, quietly. She sighed and walked over to me, sitting down next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"We can't keep her from seeing Cam, she'll just sneak out more or hate us forever." She sighed, then looked up at me. "Maybe we should find out why she snuck out and why her hair is blonde before we think of a punishment." She suggested. I frowned.

"What about the tattoo?" I asked. She sat up and looked at me, wide-eyed. "Oh yeah. Its huge. Her entire right side." I said, shaking my head. "I'm blaming us guys for that though. When she was little we were always talking about or going and getting tatoos, so she probably thinks its socially acceptable." I groaned, pulling my knees up to my chest. Shannon leaned her head on my shoulder again.

"Its got nothing to do with that, Tom. She would've asked you if that were the case. Whats it of?" She asked.

"Its a gigantic key." I sighed, shaking my head. "If it were something I understood I wouldn't be so pissed. Like stars or music notes or hearts or... dude, for all I care, she could have a gigantic Buz Lightyear on her side because I understand it! I dont get why she got a key!" I said. Shannon moved her head from my shoulder and smiled at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You'd be so proud if it were Buzz Lightyear." She said, laughing slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Shann, this isn't the time." I sighed. She sighed too.

"I know. Sorry. Its time for bed. Lets go." She said, standing up, then pulled me off the floor. I kissed her cheek, then glanced in at Cars.

"I'm gonna sleep down here, make sure shes alright in the morning. Is that okay?" I asked. Shannon smiled and nodded, then kissed me lightly, which slowly turned deeper. When she broke off, I smiled at her slightly. "Maybe I can come down in a few hours..." I trailed off, kissing her again, before turning her around and pushing her up the stairs.

"Owww.." Was my wake up call. I opened my eyes and glanced over at Carsyn, slightly confused until I remembed what happened last night, then she sat up, holding her head and looked up at me. "... Dad?" She asked, then threw her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom down the hall. I sighed and followed after her. When she was done, I sat down next to her, running my fingers though her hair gently.

"What were you thinking, baby girl?" I asked. She looked up at me and shrugged before quickly looking away.

"I don't know. It was fun at the time." She grumbled, holding her stomach. I rubbed her back softly until she said she was okay enough to go back into the living room. When we got in there, TJ and Jalynn was watching Rocket Power. I half wondered why it was on, and half wondered how they knew what it was, but shook my head and helped Cars sit down on the sofa. I nudged TJ three times and got no responce, so I flicked his ear.

"Ow! Bloody hell, man! What'daya want?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, then glanced at Carsyn.

"Where's mum?" I asked. He pointed in the kitchen with one hand, his over cupping over his ear. I walked out into the kitchen and Shannon was on the phone, but she hung up once I walked in.

"Punishment time?" She asked. I shook my head, sighing as I hopped up onto the counter next to her, pulling her into my arms. "Why not?"

"Because she's just being a kid. All kids fuck up, quite frequently. I fucked up alot and I hated my parents for grounding me. I don't want her to hate us. I'm positive she learned her lesson on drinking." I said. Shannon sighed and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"What about the tattoo and hair?" Shann asked, looking up at me. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"The tattoo isn't as bad as I made it seem. Its really pretty, actually. And her hair doesn't look that bad either. I guess I was just worked up cuz she disobayed me. So maybe a weeks worth grounding. You can hold that down while I'm gone, right?" I asked. She punched my back lightly.

"You're the one who always gives out on them when their grounded. Three days into the punishment they end up out with their friends whenever you have a say in it." She said. I laughed and kissed her softly, then the front door opened and closed shortly after.

"DAD!" Jalynn yelled and I groaned and pulled Shannon closer to me. Kayla walked in, Harry close behind with an 10 year old attached to his torso, an amused smile on his face as he pulled her around.

"I'm not leaving yet. You can't make me. It's not time." I grumbled, resting my chin on Shannons shoulder with my face against her neck.

"He's such a baby." Kayla laughed. I moved to glare at her and she stuck her tongue out, then got serious. "Hows Cars?" She asked. I pointed into the blonde pale girl laying on the sofa with a throw pillow over her face. She laughed slightly, then Kolbie walked in with Cameron next to her, Danny shortly behind with Dakota on his hip. Kolbie pointed into the living room, so Cam walked over and sat down on the floor infront of Carsyn, kissing her cheek lightly. She moved the pillow from infront of her face and smiled at him. I looked at Kolbie, who was now standing infront of me.

"Whats the punishment plan, Mr. Sir?" She asked, poking my side, then reaching past me to grab an apple off the counter. I laughed at her and shook my head.

"No major punishment. I changed my mind. Just a week. However, if she does anything like it again, shes in for life and Cameron could possiably end up face down in our pool." I said. She laughed, then looked at Shann oddly, before shaking her head and turning aruond as Jessa and Dougie walked in, Fletch and Tommy right behind them.

"Dammit. That means its time to go." I sighed, pulling Shannon into me again. She had this weird look on her face, but I figured it was because I was leaving. I kissed her goodbye, then hugged TJ who was still more interested in the old cartoon to really care that I was leaving, then I walked over to Carsyn, glaring at Cam as I did so. He quickly moved away from her, then she sat up and I sat next to her. She threw her arms around my neck and pushed her head into my neck.

"I'm sorry, daddy." She whispered. I bit my lip to hold back tears and wrapped my arms around her torso, kissing her cheek.

"It's alright, baby girl. But you are grounded. For a week." I said. She pushed off me and looked at me skeptically. "I know, its not as much as I could give you, but it's the first time you've disobayed me, so I'm letting you off. Do not let it happen again." I said. She nodded and I kissed her forehead, then walked over and wrapped my arms around Shannon again.

* * *

**McSteph: **S'all good. Everyone else who reads this (not on here) wasnt happy with that chapter. Or this one. But still, I'm so glad you like it! :)


	7. End Of The World

**This one is part 2 to the last chapter. This ones kinda upsetting, I appoligize! and it seems very long.**

* * *

Chapter 6: End Of The World.

Carsyns POV

I sighed and put my elbow on the counter, resting my chin on my hand. I glanced at mom. She was wandering around doing things. The same thing shes been doing for the past few weeks. Shes slept a total of 4 hours since Dad left about two weeks ago. But she denies it and claims nothings wrong. Aunt Kolbie, Grammy Judd, Aunt Kayla, and myself have called her out on it, but she just gets all pissed when we say something about it and then she'll go lock herself in her room. When Aunt Kayla asked her about it, she didn't get all dramatic until Aunt Kay left. Once she was gone, she made me and TJ go upstairs and pack a weeks worth of clothes and she drove us to Grammy Judds, which is where we've been for a week and a half.

"Mom, Camerons coming to get me and we're going out for a bit, alright?" I asked. She barely even glanced at me and didn't answer, so I turned to Grammy Judd. "Am I allowed to go?" I asked. She smiled slighty and nodded.

"Go have fun, love." She said. I smiled and hugged her lightly then walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the chair TJ was plopped in to wait for Cam to come. I wrapped my arm around TJs shoulder.

"Whats up, twerp?" I asked. He made a face.

"Dad made a rule about you calling me twerp. Haven't you learned about breaking dads rules?" He asked. I glared at him and licked my palm and wiped it on his face. "EW! MOM! CARSYN PRACTICALLY LICKED ME!" He complained. Mom looked out at us, then turned around and continued doing whatever she had been doing. He groaned. "Great, now shes just like dad. She better not let you start beating me up like Dad does."

"Dad lets me beat you up because I'm his favorite." I smiled, ruffeling his hair. Then I thought about that fight when I was like 10 and I frowned and wrapped my arm around him, pulling him into me. "I love you, Tommy." I said. He made a face.

"Ew, don't call me that." He complained, fixing his hair, then saw the look on my face and frowned. He doesnt know about that fight yet. Probably never will. "I love you too, Cars." He said. I smiled and kissed his forehead which made him groan and wipe his head frantically. "Not enough for you to do that." He said. I laughed, then I heard someone knock and jumped up, but Grandpop beat me to it.

"Carsyn, your boyfriends here!" He yelled. I laughed slightly and walked over to the door, smiling at Cam. Pop was looking at Cam like he was an alien. "What the hell is wrong with your hair? Haven't you heard of a thing called a 'haircut'? It works wonders." Cam smiled, used to the critisem, as my dads the same way.

"Carsyn wont let me get it cut. She likes playing with it." He answered. To that, Pop laughed.

"Good luck with that, the two of you. Have fun." He said, hugging me slightly, then letting me out. Once he shut the door, I wrapped my arms around Camerons neck and kissed him deeply. He smiled as his hands found my hips, then broke off.

"Its been way too long since we've done that." He breathed. I nodded. I honestly hadn't seen him since the guys and dad left for tour. I might have gotten off punishment a week later, but my little stunt made headlines due to both my dads and my own fame status, and Uncle Lucky saw the article so he came over and made Cam go to Ireland with him until late last night. But now hes here.

"I agree. I'm tired of staring at these walls and the people inside them. Lets go somewhere." I said. He smiled and kissed me lightly, then found my hands and pulled them from around his neck, pulling them down to our sides, then he pulled me to his car.  
We kinda wandered around and did nothing really all day. Just enjoyed eachothers company. Got attacked by paparazzi a few times, but more or less we were left alone. A few little girls asked me for pictures, and a couple teenage girls told Cam they love his band, but that was common. Nothing we weren't used to. We eventually decided it was time to call it quits, so Cam drove me home and walked me inside.

"Gram, can Cam stay the night so he doesnt have to drive home?" I asked, sitting down across the kitchen table from Grammy and Pop. She smiled and nodded but Pop nearly choked on what he was drinking. "He'll sleep on the sofa, Jesus Christ. You act as though hes never slept over my house before." I rolled my eyes. Grammy smiled up at Cam.

"Of course you can stay, dear." She said. He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Gram." He said, then TJ jumped on his back. "Waoh!" He laughed, grabbing onto him so he didnt fall. "Whats up, buddy?" He asked, spinning TJ around slightly.

"Will you come teach me how to play Nintendo 64?" He asked. Cams eyes lit up and he nodded and I smiled, remembering his first trip over to England. He came over to our house and Dad and Uncle Danny pulled out this dusty old video game console and taught him how to play. He loves it more than any other video game too, which I find hillarious.

Later that night, mom had been in her room for a while, but everyone who was still downstairs decided to call it a night before me and Cam did. We stayed cuddled on the sofa watching a movie for a while. Mom walked downstairs around 2 am and when she got to the end of the stairs, she looked over at me anxiously.

"Carsyn, wheres gram?" She asked. I pointed upstairs.

"She went to bed about two hours ago." I answered. She frowned and took a firm hold of the railing.

"Go get her and pop." She breathed. This time, I frowned and sat up, Cameron right behind me.

"Why? Whats wrong?" I asked. She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes.

"I don't feel good. I really don't feel good. I need them. Now." She said. My heart dropped and I jumped up and ran upstairs and into Grammy and Pops room and woke them, relaying the message. I started back downstairs but Cameron grabbed me halfway down and shook his head and pointed back up.

"Go back upstairs." He said, then Pop walked out and he glanced at him. "She passed out." He said. Pop cursed loudly and ran downstairs, Grammy shortly behind and I felt the tears in my eyes and wrapped my arms around Cameron. He wrapped one arm around my torso and put the other one in my hair, holding my head close to his chest.

"Carsyn.." Gram trailed off. I looked up at her and she sighed. "We're driving your mom to the hospital, we cant get her to wake up. If you think you should, wake TJ and tell him. Otherwise, just stay downstairs and don't go anywhere." She said. I nodded and she went back downstairs, and I heard the door close after a few seconds. Thats when I lost it and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I was scared something was seriously wrong. Cam held me tightly and slowly calmed me down. When I was finally calm, I decided to wake TJ.

"Tom." I shook his arm slightly. He rolled over and looked up at me.

"What time is it?" He asked. I glanced at his clock.

"Almost 3 am." I answered. He made a face.

"What?" He asked. I explained everything and he took it better than I did, but couldnt go back to sleep, so he went downstairs to watch reruns of cartoons. I grabbed my phone and turned it on, and the first thing that popped up was a text from dad about four hours, telling me good night. I sighed and pressed call. Cam glanced at me, but automatically knew what I was doing and he pulled me into him by my waist for support.

Toms POV

After the show, Harry handed me a bottle of water and an apple. I took the water but pushed the apple away.

"Tom, take the apple." He said. I shook my head. "Then take something! Chips, left over pizza, I dont give a crap what you take, just eat." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry." I said, sipping my water. Danny laughed.

"Tom, your always hungry." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Dougies the one whose always hungry." I said. Dougie opened his mouth to protest, then shrugged and nodded.

"Seriously, Tom. When was the last time you ate?" Harry asked, sitting across from me next to Dougie with his arm around his shoulder.

"Umm... I had half a muffin for breakfast." I answered quietly, sipping at the water again. Danny looked at me oddly before sitting next to me.

"Mate, we had muffins yesterday morning. You havent eaten since yesterday morning?" He asked, worried. I shrugged and nodded slightly and he sighed. "Then you deffinatly need to eat something. You can't expect to not pass out on stage if you dont eat." He said. I glared at him.

"Leave me alone." I said, getting up and heading for the bunks. Harry grabbed my arm.

"Look Tom, I dont know what the hells wrong with you, but you need to get your act together. You're not stupid, you know what not eating does. I can't believe I'm giving this speach to you, of all people." He said. I glared at him this time.

"Get off my case. I'm fine." I growled and pulled my arm away from him and stormed into my bunk. I pulled my phone out and texted Carsyn, Shann, and TJ good night, then put the water bottle on the floor next to my bunk and fell asleep with my phone right next to my pillow.

It seemed like just as I went to sleep, my phone went off.

Fathers be good to your daughters-

I picked it up at that. "Hello?" I asked, groggily, rolling over to be on my back.

"Dad.." Carsyn trailed off and my heart shattered at the tone of her voice. I sat up and turned around, fully awake now.

"Whats wrong, Cars?" I asked, worried as I got out of my bunk.

"Its mom." She said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Whats wrong with your mom, Carsyn?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Gram and Pop just took her to the hospital." She said. I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek, taking a deep breath.

"What happened?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"She hasnt slept since you and the guys left. She just passed out and Gram and Pop couldn't wake her up." I bit my lip again and felt my stomach drop, suddendly feeling like throwing up something I hadn't even eaten. Shannon probably felt the same way I do, which would explain why she didn't sleep.

"I'll be home asap." I said and walked over to Harrys bunk, leaning in and shaking him.

"No, Dad, dont.." She started but I stopped her.

"Carsyn, Harry and I are coming home." I said, thanking God that we only had a radio show tomorrow then we'd be home. Harry opened his eyes and glared at me. "I'll call you back in a few." He looked at me oddly.

"What the fuck do you want? Who were you on the phone with at this ungodly hour?" He asked. I sighed and closed my eyes agian.

"Shanns in the hospital and I really dont want to hear it from you, I feel like throwing up and I need to get home and you're coming with me because Shann needs her brother." I said. Harry sat up and got out of the bunk, then I almost fell when the bus came to a stop.

"Come on, mate, that wasn't that big of a jolt." He sighed, then the bus started agian and I stumbed the opposite direction. "You need to eat something. I dont know how you didn't black out onstage." He sighed, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the bunks. I hissed and pushed his hand off me, looking at the bruse already forming on my arm in the shape of his fingers. He looked at my arm, then back up at me. "Thats not supposed to happen, I was barely even holding you. You're not getting enough protien. Go eat a few of everything you can find in the kitchen while I wake Fletch." He said. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, looking around. Everything looked gross, so I grabbed a water and sat down, drinking it slowly. Eventually, Harry and Fletch walked in and Harry half glared at me but Fletch blew me off because this is how I've been all tour.

"Look, we can manage a quick stop at the airport and get Dan and Doug at the radio in good timing, but whats the story to the press? Their gonna wanna know why you two arent there." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Could always tell them Toms showing signs of being anemic and anorexic so I forced him to the hospital." Harry shot. I glared at him.

"I'm not anemic or anorexic, Harry." I growled. He scoffed.

"Could've fooled me. I've wittnessed you eat twice the entire month we've been on tour and that bruse gorwing on your wrist beg to differ." He said. Fletch sighed.

"Look you two, knock it off. Shanns already in the hospital. We dont need you in there too. I'm not sure Carsyn and TJ could cope with that." He said, looking at me. I sighed and looked down at my hands. "And you." He said, to which Harry looked up. "Get off Toms case, hes been under alot of stress since before tour started. I know your just trying to help your friend but you don't have to be mean about it. I know that might be the 'Judd way', but the Judd way doesnt work here, this bus is where the Fletch Way comes into play and we go by my rules." He said. Harry nodded, looking down at his hands as well. "Now I want you, Tom, to eat this..." He handed me a Poptart. "And I want you, Harry, to go back you and Toms stuff up. Try not to wake Dougie and Danny." He said. Harry smiled and ran back to the bunks then was quiet. For a few seconds.

"FUCK HARRY! DONT DO THAT TO ME!" Dougie yelled. Fletch slapped his forehead and shook his head before looking at me expectingly. I sighed and opened the packets, breaking a piece of one off and shoving it into my mouth. He smiled and ruffeled my hair, then walked off. I forced it down my throat and looked at the bag. Theres no way in hell I can eat this. Not only is it gross, I still feel like throwing up. I pushed it away and Dougie walked out, scratching his ear before sitting on the little counter.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked, pointing at the poptart. I shook my head and held it out for him. He sighed. "Am I going to get introuble for taking food from you?" He asked.

"Probably." I answered. He shook his head, so I took out the second one and held it out to him. "I cant even eat one, Doug. Take it." I said. He sighed and took it from me, eating it quietly. Soon after, Danny walked in and sat down where Harry had been earlier.

"Is the interview early or something?" He asked. I shook my head and he groaned and threw his head back. "Well then why the fuck did Judd feel it necessary to wake me and Doug?" He asked. I sighed and looked at my hands and Dougie got up and sat next to me.

"Mate, whats wrong?" He asked, which made Dannys head snap up. I sighed and looked up at Dougie, biting at my lip.

"Shannons in the hospital." I said, then swallowed hard, doing my best to hold back tears Dougies face fell completely and he wrapped his arms around me, and Danny leaned over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, I'm sure everythings alright." Dougie soothed. I sighed and pulled away from him, then pushed him away slightly so he got up. I slid out of the chair and headed for the bunks.

"Fletch, how much time do we have till we get to the airport?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes." He answered. I nodded and grabbed clothes that Harry hadnt packed yet and headed for the bathroom. I got changed and as I was leaning to open the door, the bus jolted and I fell into the door, slamming my wrist onto the doorknob.

"Fuck!" I groaned, then pulled the door open with my other arm. Harry and Fletch were standing waiting for me, not looking very happy. The bus jolted back into motion and I stumbled, to which Harry sighed and grabbed me to help me balance, then saw my wrist and sighed.

"Dude, look at that." He said, pointing to the huge pruple circle growing on my wrist. I sighed and looked down at my other wrist, where the hand mark was. Fletch sighed and held up the bag with more than half of my poptart in it.

"Dougie sold you out on the one." He said. I sighed and rubbed my arm, not knowing what to do. They both just shook their heads and walked away, so I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on, covering my arms from the general public, because once someone catches us off course it'll make headlines. Espically after Carsyns little stunt. The press are digging for information about that still, its pathetic.

"Alright, we're here boys." Tommy said when the van stopped. Everyone came in with me and Harry and we got tickets in first class so that we wouldn't have to take forever to get off the plane when we land in London. We gave a massive group hug, then Harry, Danny, Dougie and myself put our fists together, then bumped them lightly and Harry and I set off for our flight while everyone else went to the radio interview.

Midflight, Harry tapped me and gave me an earphone. The boys had just gotten to the radio station, just on time. I smiled, happy we didn't make them late.

"I'm pretty sure that theres four of you..." a guy trailed off.

"Usually, yeah." Danny laughed. Harry and I looked at eachother, wondering how this would play off.

"So where are Harry and Tom?" He asked.

"Well, see, Harry had to go home because he found out hes got an STD and he doesnt want me to get it, so he thought it was best for him to leave. And Tom went with him to help him break the news to Kayla." Dougie explained, giggling slightly as he talked. Harry laughed slightly and I rolled my eyes. Only Dougie could insult Harry and make him laugh.

"No, honestly, Tom wasn't feeling well and Doug and I were gonna flip a coin for who had to go home with him but Harry offered since hes not of much use in an acoustic set." Danny explained, and I smiled slightly, admiring him for how well he pulled that story off. Though anyone who actually knows how Harry is will know its a blatant lie. I took the earphone out and before I knew it, we landed and we were being picked up by Kayla.

"See, I know how to be on time." She said, jokingly when we walked towards her. I smiled slightly and rubbed my arm and she sighed and wrapped her arms around me, kissing my cheek softly. "Everythings going to be okay." She said. My heart dropped, because she knows more about whats going on than I do and that didnt sound reassuring. "Carsyn, TJ, Jay, Dakota, Doug and Dante, and Cameron are all at your house. Do you want to go to the house or the hospital first?" She asked. As much as I wanted to say hospital, I couldn't just leave Cars and TJ without knowing I was here.

"Home, please." I said quietly. She looked at me oddly. "Ask Harry later. Nows not the time." I mumbled, pulling my sleeve up slightly so that i could see where Harry had grabbed me early. It was a gross green blackish colour now. It made my stomach churn and I swallowed hard to keep the vomit down. When we got to the house, the car was barely even stopped before I threw the foor open and ran inside. Carsyn and TJ were sitting on the sofa, Cars had her arm around him and Cam was sitting on the floor right infront of her. Everyone looked up at me, but when Cars and TJ saw me, they jumped up and ran towards me. TJ burried his face in my chest and wrapped his arms around my torso, holding my hoodie tightly. Cars threw her arms around my neck because she was almost my height and burried her face in my neck. "Easy, guys. Everything will be okay. I was just coming by to check on yous, I'm gonna go see mom now, alright?" I asked. They both sighed and nodded. I kissed Carsyns cheek and TJs forehead lightly, then went back out and got into Kaylas car.

"Ready?" She asked. I shook my head, but voiced approvial. We got to the hospital and my parents, Shann and Harrys parents, Kolbie, and Dallas were sitting in the lobby. Mom and Harrys mom came over and hugged us each, then I looked at mom.

"How bad is it?" I asked, quietly, swallowing hard. Mom smiled sympathically and rubbed my arm.

"She just woke up, love." She answered and I breathed out, relieved. "The doctors said that when you got here you were to be sent in." I smiled a little, then mom looked at me oddly. "Whats wrong with you? You look really pale." She said. I sighed, not wating to talk about this right now.

"I'm just worried about Shann is all. Show me her room?" I asked. Mom nodded and I glanced at Harry who made it evident he still wasnt happy with me, then followed mom out into the hallway and towards Room 555. She stopped infront of the door and hugged me again. "Thanks, mom." I mumbled. She nodded, then went back down the hall. I slowly pushed the door open and a doctor was standing at the end of her bed. He glanced up at me, then went back to writing.

"Hello, Mr. Fletcher. Nice of you to show up." He mumbled. I glared at him.

"I had to fly from BAA Glasgow to London Heathrow." I shot, irritated. "It's not as though I was sitting at home when Shannon was brought here, I was on tour." I grumbled, then glanced at Shannon who was looking at me oddly. I walked over to her and took hold of her hand, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. She just looked at me oddly.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher, as of right now my diagnosis is that Shannon has acute insomnia. Basically, she didnt sleep for a few weeks, then it caught up to her. All the tests we ran came back fine and shes just as healthy as ever, just needs a little sleep. However, if she continues to not sleep, take her to the doctor and explain whats happened, you might have cornic insomnia, and thats treatable. For now, I'm gonna let it go since its not too bad. She's fine to leave after the nurse comes in to unattach her and fill out the rest of the paperwork." The doctor said, then left. I watched after him, confused.

"Not too bad? You fucking passed out and didnt wake up for hours and he says its not too fucking bad?" I asked, pissed off. This dude was just looking to get hit. Shannon pulled on my hand and I looked down at her.

"What did you do?" She asked, worry in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows. "Your all white and theres nothing to you. What did you do?" She repeated herself, a little louder. I sighed and looked down. She squeezed my hand and I hissed in pain. That made her let go of my hand to reveal another bruse already forming. "What the hell, Tom?" She asked. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and sighed, then pulled the hoodie off and showed her my arms. "Babe, please, tell me what happened." She breathed, looking worried.

"When we got on the road I started to think that what Carsyn had pulled was all my fault. And that made me feel sick. Everytime that it was time to eat, I'd fine an excuse not to because it made me want to gag. Harry claims to have only seen me eat twice, but honestly I dont think it was even that much. I just felt like shit and food made me want to throw up, so I avoided it. And now Harry thinks in anemic and anorexic. Which explains these." I said, looking at the grossly coloured bruses.

"What the hell are they from?" She asked, conserned. I sighed and held up my right arm.

"This ones from Harrys hand, I almost fell on the bus and he was trying to help me keep my balance." I explained, then held up the other arm "And this one is from the bathroom door on the bus. I kinda slammed my hand into it. Then my hand is from you." I explained, then put my head down, looking at Shann though my eyelashes.

"You're such an idiot." She sighed, shaking her head. I looked up at her and she scoffed. "What the hell made you think it was a good idea not to eat, huh? You're going to have a hell of a time getting back onto a normal eating pattern, you realize that, right? God, I can't believe your such a fucking moron." She scolded. I glared at her.

"You have no room to talk! What the hell made you think it was a good idea to not sleep?" I asked, irritated at her for down talking me. "You're the one who ended up in the hospital! At least I kept myself hydrated enough that I didn't pass out. You passed out and nearly gave our daughter a heartattack!" I scolded her right back, not wanting to hear it since she was just as bad as I was.

"Theres a big difference between sleep and food, Tom. A person can only survive for 6 weeks at the most without food. How long are you going on? Three weeks? Almost four?" She asked. I froze. I hadnt thought about that. "A person can live for up to 24 months without sleep. I'm not a moron, Tom. I'm not trying to kill myself. You, however, I'm not so sure about." She said, looking slightly upset. I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging them into me.

"I wasnt trying to kill myself. I didn't mean anything by it. I just felt sick everytime I saw food. Fletch tried to make me eat poptarts this morning and I took a tiny piece of one and felt like throwing up. I didn't think about how it would effect me in the long run, I just didn't want to be sick. I'm sorry, Shan." I said quietly, feeling tears burning in my eyes. When Shannon opened her mouth to talk, a nurse walked in and started in, then froze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can come back-" She started to turn around but Shannon stopped her.

"No, its fine. You can come in." She said, then sniffled and I looked up at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked away from me and I let a few tears fall. I'd made Shann cry. I'd always thought that was impossiable, but I always seemed to manage to do it. The only other person who I'd ever seen make her cry was Carsyn. It killed me to know that I was one of the two people who ever made her cry.

The nurse unhooked her from her moniters and handed her her clothes, then said she'd be back with the paperwork that had to be filled out. I rested my forehead against my knees and put my arms over my head and stayed like that until I felt Shannons arms wrap around me, then I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, feeling more tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shann." I breathed. She nodded and squeezed me, but not too tightly. I kissed her cheek and she let go of me, then wipped her eyes and I smiled slightly and wipped my own.

"I'm sorry too, Tom. Now lets get ourselves out of here and back to normal. We have to do it- for Carsyn and TJ." She said. I nodded in agreement, then felt dizy, so I grabbed my head. The nurse walked in as I did so and frowned at me, handing Shannon her papers, then walked over to me and held my arm. I sighed, having been caught, and wished I had had my hoodie on.

"Mr. Fletcher, have you ever been diagonsed with anemia?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head. She looked at the back of my hand and nodded. "Well now you were." She said, letting go of my hand. I looked at her oddly. "You're fingernails are white. Their supposed to be pink. They turn white when you are anemic. Plus, with those bruises, you're either anemic or abused." She explained, looking at me. I sighed and looked down.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked. She thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Just take vitamins daily and make sure that your nails turn back to pink. If they dont in a few days, come back here right away, understood?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled at me. Shannon handed her the paperwork and she smiled at Shannon. "Thanks guys. You're free to go." She said. We both smiled and thanked her, then I grabbed my hoodie and put it on, then we walked back down to the waiting room where we were practically attacked by everyone.

When we got home, Carsyn and TJ jumped on Shannon, hugging her happily. I took my hoodie off and Carsyn looked over and gasped.

"What the hell happened to you, dad?" She asked, running over to me and pulling my arm out to look at it. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Watch your mouth, Cars. I dont want to talk about it. It's nothing of major importance." I said, shaking her off. She sighed and looked at me with narrow eyes.

"Your alot skinnier than you were before you left. What, Uncle Harry starve you or something?" She asked, playfully. I swallowed hard and shook my head. Her face lost all its jokingness and she looked at me alot like how Shannon had looked at me before. "Dad, what happened?" She asked. I sighed and glanced at Shannon, who was still holding TJ, looking over at us.

"I pulled a stunt like your mom did. But it doesn't matter now, because I'm going to be fine, alright?" I asked, leaving it at that. Carsyn nodded, frowning. She wanted to pry more but she knew that she wouldnt get anything more from me, so she let it go at that. "Come on, lets see what we can have for dinner." I said, which made Shannon smile, and started into the kitchen.

"Um, Tom, we haven't been here since tour started. Most of the food is probably bad." Shann said, stopping me. I turned around, and started towards the front door.

"In that case, lets see where we can go for dinner." I said. They all laughed at me, but followed me into the car and we drove Nandos.

* * *

**mcflyXlove: Haha, I get on mff more than this, but I post the chapters as I write them on both boards :)**

**McSteph: I understand what you mean :) But shes gotta grow up, weither Tom wants her to or not. Last chapter was her only major rebellion. Promise. xD**


	8. I Could Get Used To This

**Opps. Sorry! FF wouldn't accept my password! I'm sorry this is so late guys!**

* * *

Chapter 7: I Could Get Used To This

I sighed and adjusted my glasses, allowing myself to look around the venue from where I was sitting, side stage. Danny walked over and sat down next to me, holding a guitar.

"'Sup, mate?" He asked, lightly strumming the chords to You Should Know By Now. I shook my head and turned around when I heard footsteps approaching. Carsyn smiled at me. She stopped when she got next to me, then she took my beanie from my head. I yelped and reached for it, but she smiled and pulled it onto her own head, then walked onto the stage and grabbed her guitar from its stand. She started playing Fearless. Danny automatically stopped playing, watching her with almost the same proud expression as I was wearing. Around the begining of the second verse, Shannon walked up behind me and ran her fingers though my hair, taming it a little, before letting me pull her onto my lap. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I rested my chin on hers while we watched Carsyn preform.

"How bad was it?" She asked when she finished, facing us. We all smiled at her.

"Wonderfull, baby." Shannon said, proud.

"Epic, love." Danny smiled, reassuringly.

"It was horriable. And every song you preform will be horriable until I get my beanie back." I said, playfull. She stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck mine out at her.

"Behave, Thomas." Shannon scolded, elbowing me in the stomach. I laughed and kissed her cheek, then TJ, Kayla, Jalynn, Jessa, Kolbie, and Dakota wallked in the side door and Dakota screached when she caught sight of Danny.

"DADDY!" She yelled, jumping onto the stage and running over to him. He met her half way and picked her up, spinning her around before squeezing her tightly. I smiled, remembering all the times Shannon would bring Carsyn to our shows in and near London when she was younger.

"Wheres my husband?" Kayla asked as she walked up the side stairs to the stage.

"We killed him. Like, actually killed him this time. Danny was talking about making a Nowhere Left To Run 2 and we got caught up in it and stabbed him with a guitar neck. Sorry Kay." I said, then was smacked in the back of the head. I groaned and looked up to see Harry hugging Kayla.

"Carsyn, your dads a moron." Kayla laughed before kissing Harry lightly.

"I am aware. And to think, we have to preform 'I Learned From You' tonight." Carsyn laughed. My jaw dropped and Shannon laughed before pushing herself away from me and off my lap.

"You're the one who wrote it!" I yelled back. Carsyn just continued to laugh and Shannon hugged TJ while Danny put Dakota down and hugged Kolbie and Jalynn attacked Harry. After Kolbie and Danny kissed. Carsyn walked over to them.

"Aunt Kolbie, where's Cameron?" She asked. I frowned, not necesarly looking forward to him.

"Oh.." Kolbie smiled a little, then tried to look sympathetic. "Cars, Lucky took Cameron to Ireland a few weeks ago. He hasn't brought him back yet. Sorry baby." She lied through her teeth and I sighed, hating seeing how disappointed Carsyn looked from the false news.

"Oh. Its okay." Carsyn shrugged, then took a deep breath and turned to me. "Hey dad, what do you say we dont play I Learned From You tonight?" She asked. I shrugged, sorta gutted she didn't want to sing with me, but okay with it.

"Fine. Why?" I asked. She smiled.

"I kinda want to do Butterfly Fly Away instead." She answered. I smiled back at her, nodding. "Mom, will you come on too?" She asked because tonight we were preforming We'll Be A Dream together. Shannon nodded. "Wicked! Lets run though it!" She yelled, running back over to her mic.

Carsyn was almost done her set when she started playing Butterfly Fly Away. Shannon and I both put in in-ears and grabbed mics before standing side stage, holding hands while we watched her.

"_You had to do it all alone, make a living, make a home. Must've been as hard as it could be. And when I couldn't sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out right you would hold my hand and sing to me..."_ she trailed off, turning around towards us. I smiled and let go of Shannons hand, so she went out onto stage.

"_Caterpillar in the tree, How you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might,  
Don't you worry, hold on tight, I promise you there will come a day...Butterfly fly away." _They sang together, Shannon getting cheers as she started singing with Carsyn. She had thrown her arm around Carsyns neck and kissed her cheek when they stopped singing. Right before Carsyn was about to sing the next line, I started on stage.

"_Butterfly fly away." _She sang and I echoed her, getting alot of screams as I did so. I smiled and waved to a few people, then we sang the rest of the song.

"Give it up for my mom and dad, Shannon and Tom!" She yelled, motioning towards us. I smiled and Shannon, who smiled back me, then we held hands and bowed. "And now, this is my last song of the night guys!" She said, and I pulled Shannon off the stage as This Is Me started playing. I frowned slightly, watching the opposite side of the stage.

See, Carsyn thought that since Cameron wasn't there, Danny'd be singing This Is Me with her. And, of course, letting her Judd side show, she refused and 'pursuaded' Harry into singing with her. So he was standing side stage, holding a microphone like he was actually going to go out there and sing Gotta Find You with her. Which, if she weren't in tour mode, she'd realize was completely insane and never going to happen.

"_This Is Me!" _She hit the high, long note prefectly, then closed her eyes as she played guitar. Harry smiled and patted Cameron on the back as he came running past to join her onstage.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head..._" He sang his entire part, but I wasn't really listening to him. I was really watching Carsyn's reaction to him. Her head snapped towards him and her jaw dropped. She stopped playing guitar and her hands flew to cover her mouth. She recomposed herself as he reached her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then they sang together.

"_Now I found who I am, theres no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me!" _They sang together, then Carsyn pushed her guitar onto her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek as she squeezed him. He wrapped his arms around her, then kissed his cheek, and then turned around to her microphone.

"Thank you everybody! You guys we're amazing tonight. And I really feel like saying this, even though I've had the entire tour, I didnt want to be killed before, but HAHA DAD! YOU HAD TO OPEN UP FOR ME!" She yelled into the mic. I smiled. McFly had indeed opened up for her and she had kept her mouth shut about it until now. But it was acceptable right now. She turned to each side of the stage and smiled at all of us who were in eyesight. "And I also want to thank Cameron for being amazing." She said, turning around to him. I took a deep breath as she froze with her hand over her mouth before dropping to her knees and hugging Cameron, who was on his knee holding a ring out.

"You didn't comment." Shannon said, loud enough for me to hear but not too loud. I nodded and she turned to face me, smiling slightly. "Are you crying?" She asked. I shook my head and sniffled and she laughed. "Tom, shes 22. You cant tell me that you honestly didnt expect this to happen soon." She said. I sighed.

"I expected it to happen. Doesnt mean I wanted it to. Or that I'm happy it did." I grumbled. "Shes still my little girl." I said under my breath. Shannon wrapped her arms around my waist and I sighed as I felt that ping of nausea that I've gotten occasionally for the past four years. I took a deep breath and tried to supress the feeling to throw up. "Shan, make sure I don't stop eating again." I said quietly, but she heard me and nodded. I hated this feeling so much. Everyone cleared the stage and we went back to the lounge and Carsyn squealed and hugged Cameron again. He laughed and hugged her, then looked at me.

"Thanks, Un-... you know, I'm not sure what to call you anymore." He laughed slightly as Carsyn detatched herself from his neck but stayed attached to his hip. "You've always been Uncle Tom... but I'm pretty sure now that I'm marrying your daughter thats illegal." He rubbed the back of his neck. I looked at Shannon and she nodded and I sighed and put my hand out for him.

"No problem Cam. And Dad works." I said. He smiled and grapsed my hand, then I pulled him into a guy-hug and Carsyn squealed. "You _really _need to stop doing that." I laughed. She hadn't squealed like this since she met the Jonas' for the first time when she was 8.

"I can't help it. I'm happy!" She yelled, then squealed again and hugged TJ who groaned and pushed her away.

"Ew. Look sis. I'm thrilled your getting married because now I _finally _get your room- which I've been waiting for, for four years, by the way- and you wont be at our house to bother me anymore. But I'm not happy enough to hug you." He said, holding his hands in between them.

Of course, that didnt stop Carsyn from grabbing him again and kissing his forehead. This time, he laughed and hugged his sister back. Jalynn laughed.

"Aww. Teege woves his bwig swister." She said, which made Harry laugh and give her a highfive. TJ rolled his eyes and let go of Carsyn, then ran over and tackled Jalynn to the ground

"HEY! Thomas! Play nice!" I yelled. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Did you just call him Thomas?" Kayla asked. I stared at her.

"It _is_ his name.." I trailed off. Jalynn laughed.

"Even the teachers don't call him Thomas. Everyone calls him TJ. Aunt Shannon only calls him Thomas when hes in trouble. HAHA! You got in trouble for tackling me!" She laughed, then grabbed his arm and twisted it, giving him Indian burn. He screamed and I sighed and looked at Harry and Kayla.

"Thats all your wife and brother in law. I've got nothing to do with that side. Well. The smartass remark maybe." Kayla smiled.

"Atta girl!" Harry laughed as Jalynn forced TJ onto the ground and took a seat on his back, then the twins ran by with cookies in their hands.

"FREEZE!" Dougie yelled, catching them. They both turned and looked at him, nearly shrinking at the thought of getting yelled at by their dad. "It is soooooo far past your bedtime. Where exactly did you get those cookies at?" He asked. They both shoved the cookies behind their backs.

"What cookies?" Doug, the slightly taller twin, asked.

"We dont have cookies." Dante started. I smiled. Their so much like their father its not even funny. Their alot like their mom, too. But thats what happens when you combine two loud, weird, immature people. You get loud, weird, but adorable kids.

"I want a cookie!" Dakota cried from almost pressed against Dannys chest. She was always very shy whenever Danny was around. She liked to hide under his arm, like a true 'Daddys Little Girl'. But as soon as he walked out of the room, she turned into a talkative little thing who turned out to be alot smarter than most 8 year olds.

"Bedtime, Koda. No sweets." Kolbie said. Dakota frowned and Danny grinned.

"I'll get you a cookie. Come on, baby girl." He said. Kolbie slapped her forehead.

"This is why we're not having anymore. Ever." She complained. Danny called TJ over and handed him a cookie, then whispered something and pointed at me. I sighed. TJ walked over and handed me the cookie.

"Uncle Danny says your and mom are the only ones who Kolbie won't kill for doing this, so he wants you to shove the cookie in her face." He said. I nodded and walked over to Danny, who had his back turned to me, handing Dakota her cookie.

"Hey, Dan..." I trailed off. Danny straightened and turned around and I shoved the cookie against his face, then smushed it around a little. He made a face then nodded.

"Should've seen that coming." He grumbled.

"Baby..." I trailed off, knocking on the door in the back of church. One of Carsyns girlfriends opened it and smiled at me, nodding over at Cars. I can't tell you which one it was for the life of me; both because all of her friends look the same to me and because I was way too worked up to pay attention.

"Daddy." She smiled at me though the mirrior then turned around. She looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair was down for the most part, besides a little bit from each side that made a little halo shape and connected in the back, where it turned into a tiny braid. It was curly and looked really beautiful. She had some eyeliner and mascara on, as always, but she wasn't overly done up. No lipstick, she said if anyone tried to make her wear it she'd scream because she doesnt want to look fake on her wedding day. She never wears it in life, and she doesnt want to start now. She does, however, have on lip gloss that makes her lips look really shiny. Her dress was simply a white sundress and she was wearing white Roman style sandals with a wedge.

"You look amazing, love." I said when she walked over to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I smiled and kissed her cheek as my arms wrapped themselves around her. "I love you, baby g-.. sorry. Carsyn." I said, smiling weakly. I was happy for her, and proud, but not entirely ready to give my little girl up. Camerons had her longer than I have, why can't he let me have her a little bit longer?

"Aww, I love you too Dad. And don't worry, I'll always be your little girl." She said, winking. I smiled and felt the tears in my eyes. "Oh no. Here comes the waterworks. MOM!" She yelled, pushing away from me. Shannon poped her head into the room, curiously. "Daddys crying." She said, pointing at me. I smiled and wipped my eyes.

"Am not!" I laughed, my voice cracking, totally giving away I was starting to cry. Shannon smiled and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"We've still got TJ. I dont forsee our 16 year old son getting married anytime soon." She said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"TJ isn't my little girl. He might act like it sometimes, but he's _Mommys little boy. _Carsyn is _my_ little girl. Theres a difference. When TJ moves out, you'll understand more." I said. Shannon glanced at me and laughed.

"He's known you for 19 years. I've known you your whole 23 years. He thinks hes got more of emotional hold on you." Shannon said, making Carsyn laugh.

"Mom got hers out last night, while you were out with Uncle Danny and Uncle Harry." Carsyn said. I glanced at Shannon.

"She cried? Openly?" I asked, getting elbowed, which made me smile.

It was a beautiful day for an outside wedding. Once everyone was 100% ready, we all set out. Cameron was standing with Lucky, Danny, TJ, and two of him and Carysns mutual guy friends. Everyone was making their way down the isle and eventually it came down to just me and Cars left. She smiled up at me and linked arms with me, taking a deep breath. I smiled back and pulled her closer to me.

"Dad.." She whispered before we were to start towards everyone. "When was the last time you ate?" She asked. I sighed and looked down.

"I wasnt hungry this morning, Carsyn." I whispered back. She shot me a look. "I ate when I was out with Dan and Harry, alright? Drop it. Smile and walk." I said, smiling. Carsyn sighed but put on her best smile. Even I couldnt tell it was fake. Maybe it wasnt. Once she caught sight of Cameron her whole face lit up and the tension between us faded almost immediatly. Cameron walked over to us and I took hold of Carsyns hand, then held it out to him, giving him a stern look. He smiled at me nervously.

"Thanks, Dad." She said, turning my attention back to her. She pecked my cheek and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Cars. Cameron... well.. you know your terms." I said. I'd had this talk with Cameron many times, although I knew I never really needed to. It just... it made me feel better to say it to him, so that he knew that if he ever fucked up with Cars, he'd be screwed. Danny'd had the chat with him a few times as well. He nodded.

"Yes sir." He smiled, holding his hand out. I placed her hand in his but didnt quiet let go yet. I leaned over and kissed her again, then sighed and let go of her hand, leaving her to him. I turned and walked over next to Shannon. When I stood next to her, she rubbed my arm and leaned on my shoulder.

"Cheer up, Tom. Be happy for her." She said. I nodded and put on my best smile, not extreamly happy about all this but accepting it even though I didn't want to. The whole ceremony kinda blurred, but it went by really fast. Before I knew it, we were sitting in the reception, listening to godawful speaches from everyone who could get their hand on a microphone.

Eventually, it was finally time to dance with Carsyn. I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist, while hers fell around my neck. You'll Always Be My Baby by Sara Evans started playing and I smiled and kissed her cheek while she started singing.

_"There I was, 10 years old, waiting in my room for him to come home. And I just knew he'd be so man. Though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad. There was no denying I let him down, but instead of being angry, he put his arms around me and said.." _She trailed off and I smiled.

"_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days, I'll always feel the same way. Whatever road you may be on, know your never too far gone, my love is there, wherever you may be... Just remember that you'll always be my baby."_ I sang, feeling the tears start to form in my eyes. The whole song may not have applied to us, but it worked well enough and we we're perfectly fine with that. When the song ended, I kissed her forehead and she smiled up at me, wipping a few tears off my face. I smiled at her and did the same to her. "You'll mess up your makeup." I whispered, sniffling. She smiled and sniffled too.

"I love you, dad." She said, resting her head on my chest. I squeezed her into me, rubbing her arm softly.

"I love you too, Cars." I said, breathing in, then looked over at Cameron. "Go on. You're husband's waiting for your first dance." I said. She smiled and turned to Cameron while I made my way back to where Shannon, Harry, Kayla, Jalynn, and TJ were sitting.

The newly weds danced to Mine by Taylor Swift. The rest of the night involved Carsyn dancing with me, Danny, Dougie, Harry, Christopher, my dad, TJ, Lucky, Ethan, Luke, Nathan, and pretty much every other man whose ever made a difference in her life. And alot of her dancing with Cam. When I wasnt dancing with Cars, I was dancing with Shann, Danny, Kolbie, Dakota, or watching the twins as Dougie was far too drunk to pay the correct ammount of attention to two 11 year old mischevious boys. But it was all in good fun, and it was an amazing night. I never thought I'd be able to say I was more proud of Carsyn than that day she wrote Ordinary Girl.

Today was a very close second.

* * *

**mcflyXlove: **Yupp, everythings good now :)

**McSteph: **Tom and Shann are relatively better now, so its all good. It is a crappy thing to go though though :\


	9. You're The Only Reason

OH MY GOD IM SERIOUSLY SO SORRY! I just.. I don't know, I procrastine because I didn't want to leave Carsyn and TJ. But their all growed up now and I gotta let them go :(. Here it is guys. The last chapter of YTOR. Also, I kinda forgot my password again... so now I'm going to continue to update everything I've written on here :)

* * *

"Bet you can't catch me!" My favourite three year old challenged, sticking her tongue out at me. I smirked and crouched down, almost eye level with her.

"Bet you I can!" I challenged back, making her giggle and take off around the family room. I laughed and ran after her. "Get back here, little girl!" I yelled as she slyly ran out of the family room and down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" She giggled, hiding behind her mothers leg. I ran into the kitchen and got multipul sets of eyes on me, all looking at me oddly. "He was trying to get me!" She accused, pointing at me. I dropped my jaw playfully.

"You bet me I couldn't catch you, you cheater!" I replied, acting hurt. She just stuck her tongue out at me again.

"Still haven't either!" She said, then laughed. Shannon bent down and picked her up, making her squeal slightly, supprised.

"Is Grandpop being a meanie, Kristi?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at the title I'd been deemed just short of a year after Carsyn and Cameron got married.

"Ugh, don't call me that." I groaned. Kristi smiled and I frowned, feeling torture being brought on.

"Grandpop! Grandpop! Grandpop!" She cheered, knowing my feelings towards the word. My lip twitched and Carsyn laughed before taking Kristi from Shannon.

"Kristi, leave Pop alone, as much as Mom-mom encourages it, its not nice." She scolded and I smiled before pulling her into me and kissing the top of her head. Kristi grinned at me and I laughed and kissed her head too.

"GUESS WHOSE HOME!" A very fimiluar voice yelled as the door was thrown open, then slammed into the wall and a crash followed after.

"Tom!" Another voice scolded before a slap sounded. I shared a look with Shannon before turning around to face my nineteen year old son and his girlfriend of almost two years, Victoria.

"UNCLE TJ!" Kristi squealed, pushing out of her mothers arms. Once she was on the ground, she booked it to her uncle and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek before turning to Victoria. "Hi Aunt Tori." She said. Tori smiled and kissed her cheek before the three of the walked into the kitchen with the rest of us. TJ smiled around the kitchen at everyone, then looked at Shannon, then me.

"Hey mom, Hey dad." He said, then looked at Carsyn and grinned. "Cars." He said and she grinned back.

"Teege." She replied, making him laugh. He put Kristi down, then Carsyn walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Happy birthday." She said and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said, then let go of her, just in time to be tackled to the ground, face first.

"JALYNN!" Harry scolded, and Jalynn looked up at him from her place on TJs back, grinning. "You're seventeen years old, knock it off!" Kayla slapped his head.

"Dont be a hypocrite, you still attack Dougie like that and you're forty ei-." She started to point out and Harry jumped to cover her mouth.

"Dont mention how old I am." He grumbled and she laughed at him.

"Jay, you're hurting my back." TJ laughed and Jalynn wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Tommy." She said, squeezing him. He groaned.

"Can we just get this party over with?" He asked.

"Not yet, Dougie, Jessa, the twins, Danny, Dakota, and Kolbie aren't here yet." I answered and he sighed.

"Aunt Kolbie and Uncle Danny aren't going to be here for another hour, their always late. Uncle Dougie lives next door, can't Carsyn just go get him?" He asked. Carsyn looked at her brother.

"Why do I gotta go?" She asked. He smiled.

"Cuz its my birthday and I say so." He replied. She frowned and picked Kristi up.

"I'm your older sister, I say you go." She shot back. He made a face, then smiled.

"How about we comprimise and make Cameron go?" He suggested. Carsyn smiled and turned to Cam, who groaned.

"How did I get pulled into this?" He asked with a groan before he got up and went next door. I shook my head, then Danny, Kolbie, and Dakota walked in the back door. Dakorta attacked TJ, wishing him a happy birthday, then the door opened and two identical 16 year old boys ran in and into my family room, turning on the Xbox and automattically heading into Call Of Duty: Black Ops.

About an hour later, we all sang happy birthday to TJ and he blew out his candles, but Shannon cheated and made it easy for him; only giving him two (a 1 and a 9). After everyone had a slice of cake, Danny decided to raid my fridge for anything alcholic and gave something to everyone who was of age, which was everyone except Kristi. When she pouted about it, I gave her a Hi-C juice box and she skipped away, happily. Everyone who was over 20 sat in the kitchen, talking about what we've been up to. At one point, someone brought up our first trip to Atlanta when we found Shannon and I met Carsyn.

"I remember that day." Carsyn smiled, then glanced over at me. "You all went to the baceball game and didnt notice me, then when we got to Atlanta you found out I was Moms kid and threw a bitch fit." She said. I cringed at the memory, but laughed.

"Yeah, he only found out becuase your uncle had to tickle you." Shannon said, shooting a playful glare at Harry. He held his hands up in defence.

"She called boys icky, what was I supposed to do, take that verbal abuse like the rest of this lot did?" He asked. Cameron held his hands up this time.

"I wasn't there yet. Dont throw me under the bus. Once a day is enough for me." He said. Harry laughed and turned back to us.

"Then he came into the stuido and started playing Fallin' In Love." Kolbie said. I blushed and looked down and Shannon smiled at me.

"I never heard that part before." She said, nudging me. I grinned a little, but didnt look up at her.

"He wrote that one about you, too, ya know." Danny said, sipping his beer. "He thought you went to California because you always talked about how you wanted to go there." He said. Shannon smiled at me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I glanced up at her and smiled back, then her lips locked on mine before I could look away. I deepened the kiss until Carsyn groaned.

"Look, I know that its natural and you've been doing it since before I was born, obviously, and all that jazz, but still, your my parents, and thats gross." She said after I broke off. Shannon laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. I shrugged.

"I think its gross that you and Cameron make out, but I dont complain." I challenged, only to have Shannon pinch my side.

"Yeah, but you and mom are 49 & 48. Me and Cameron are 26. So sush." She said, then kissed Cam, who broke off, laughing to hard to continue.

"You're such a little brat." He said, still laughing. TJ and Victoria walked in and TJ smiled at us.

"I gotta drive Tori home." He said. Me and Shannon nodded, but Carsyn jumped up and grabbed his arm. "What, Cars?" He asked, slightly irritated. She smiled and pulled a camera out of her pocket. He rolled his eyes and we all got up and gathered together, all the kids running in to get in as well. I wrapped my arms around Shannons waist and she smiled and leaned into my chest and then Carsyn took the picture, before summoning Tori over to her.

"Take one with me in it?" She asked. Tori nodded, smiling, then waited until Carsyn had Kristi in her hands and Cameron's arms were around her waist to take the next picture.

"Alright, we have to go now, bye guys. I'll see yous tomorrow." He said, his own way of telling us he was staying at Toris for the night.

"Be careful, baby!" Shannon yelled and I smiled at her. "What?" She asked, poking my chest.

"You're starting to understand how I felt about Carsyn and Cameron." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Except I dont have to be so worried about TJ and Tori. Cars and Cam were badasses." She said, winking at the two who just smiled.

"I swear, it was all 'Syn." Cameron said and Carsyn gasped and slapped his arm, smiling. I still cringed at his nickname for her, but had grown used to it.

"Alright, its getting late and the twins need sleep otherwise their even more hyper." Dougie sighed, getting up, Jessa following after him. Once he left, it didn't take long for everyone to excuse themselves and head home, leaving me and Shannon to and oddly empty and quiet house, besides the old dog who still manged to get around pretty well.

Three days later, Shann and I had been in the studio almost all day. When we got home, TJ and Carsyn were sitting in the dining room, laughing hysterically.

"Oh God, what did they find?" I asked, looking at Shannon who shrugged, then we walked in to join them. Cars had printed out the pictures from TJs birthday and the two were pointing at each person, making fun of them somehow. Dougie and Jessa each had their arms thrown over one of the twins shoulders and the twins were pulling faces, where as Jessa was smiling happily and Dougie was in the process of licking Dante's cheek. Danny was kissing Kolbie's cheek, but she was making a face at Dougie. TJ and Tori were kissing, arms wrapped around eachother. Harry had his arms around Jay and Kaylas shoulders and was kissing Kayla's temple. Shannon was leaning on my chest and I had my chin resting ontop of her head, both of us smiling. Cameron had Kristi on his hip and she was kissing his cheek with her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Theres the other one, too." She said, pulling that one out of an envelope. Nobody was doing anything weird in this one, everyone was smiling happily. We looked like a proper family. And then there was TJ.

"What are you doing?" Shannon asked, ruffeling his hair. He laughed a little and shrugged.

"God, I can't remember now." He said, laughing at himself again. He was making some weird face, looking down the hall with a stern look on his face. "Was anyone even down there?" He asked, confused. We all laughed, then Carsyn smiled.

"I have two more pictures." She said. I looked at her for a minute, confused.

"You only took two pictures though. What, did you go paparazzi and take pictures without us knowing?" I asked, wondering what she'd gotten a shot of. She shook her head and bit her lip, pulling out a picture from the last day of working with Dallas for Above The Noise. There were alot less people in this picture, just me, the guys, Shann, Kayla, Sam, Jessa, Dallas, and Carsyn. I smiled, rembering the day vividly. We were all mid-laugh as Dougie had made some type of dirty joke, but Carsyn looked confused.

"Aww, is that Carsyn?" TJ asked, pointing to her. We all nodded and he looked up at her and made a face. "What the hell happened?" He asked. I slapped his head and he laughed. "Sorry, I'm kidding." He said and she rolled her eyes, smiling at him.

"I've still got another one, little brother." She said, then pulled out the final picture. It was from the day TJ was born. Shannon was in the middle in the hospital bed, holding TJ who was all wrapped up. I was on her right side, half laying next to her and Carsyn was on her left, pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. Everyone else was gathered around the bed, smiling happily, except Harry who was kinda glaring at me from behind. TJ laughed.

"Dont look so happy Cars." He said. Carsyn glared at him.

"I wanted you to be a girl. I got half of what I wanted." She smiled evily, then stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I gotta go get Kristi, shes probably driving Lucky and Siobahn crazy. I'm bringing her here tomorrow, right?" She asked. I nodded and Shannon looked at me oddly.

"I'm watching Kristi tomorrow." I said. She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm working in the studio." She said, pointing out the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I managed when I had to watch Carsyn and TJ and you were working. I can manage Kristi." I said. She gave me a challenging look and I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, Carsyn, your bringing your daughter here. Espically now that you're mother doesnt think I can handle her. I'm going to prove her wrong." I said. Carsyn rolled her eyes this time.

"Whatever. Bye guys, See you tomorrow, love yous." She said. We all replied, then TJ went into the family room. Shannon got up and started rooting though cabnets, then came back with a really long picture frame. It had three spaces and folded in between each of them. She put the one from the studio on the right, the one from the hospital on the left, and the one from TJ's birthday without Tori in the middle, then went into the family room with it. I followed after her, curiously, then she moved some award McFly'd won a few years ago before putting the frame in he middle of the fireplaces mantle. She put the award on a nearby bookshelf, then she walked over to my side to admire her work. It was the first thing that would catch an eye when walked into the room, and she seemed proud of that.

"I love you." I breathed and she looked up at me and smiled before kissing my jaw once, then leaning her head on my chest and intertwining our fingers.

"I love you too." She said quietly, then looked back over at the three pictures. She laughed quietly. "How did this become our family?" She asked, more as a thought, but I figured I'd answer it.

"Becuase we're completely mental." I suggested, shrugging. She laughed and nodded.

"That we are." She said, then looked up at me. I looked down into her eyes, still getting lost in them like I did when we were 18. "But I wouldn't have it anyother way." She said. With that, TJ turned the volume on the TV up to Max as Carsyn's 'You're The Only Reason' video played in the family room.


End file.
